Mud-blood Slytherin
by slytherpuff95
Summary: Sean Reynolds is a muggle born Wizard who befriends Harry Potter's younger Cousin. When weird things happen during Harry's second year, will Sean and his new friends be able to stop the creature from killing muggles and muggle-born alike?
1. The letter from the Ministry

**Muggle/Wizard Cooperation Act 1992**

**Due to recent attacks in the Muggle community towards Wizards, The Warlocks convention has issued a new law effective as of September 1st, 1992. This law states that any wizard family will hereby be moved to a wizard exclusive location- for their safety. All wizard students with immediate Muggle families (parents or siblings) have one of two options:**

**If the family chooses so, they may be obliviated of all things magical. This means any and all memories of the magical child, meetings with Hogwarts teachers, and any wizards/witches they have met before this time will be wiped clean from the mind.**

**Parents who choose to agree with this act and want to continue the support of their witch/wizard:**

**Will need to relocate to a wizard/ Muggle community and will be assigned a new home.**

**Will be responsible for learning wizard currency and transferring any money into Gringotts**

**Attend information meetings to learn about wizarding and pureblood customs as to not _offend any families_**

**Adults will have a three week adjustment period so that they may move into their new house, find jobs, fix any financial issues, and adjust to a new lifestyle.**

**Siblings also have a choice to obliviate themselves from their families, and we will provide them with a new Muggle family, or they may choose to join Hogwarts.**

**If they should choose to join the school, they will attend classes for wizarding customs, and, upon graduation, students will be fully incorporated into the wizarding world. That will include eligibility to be entered into marriage contracts, or, marrying wizards/witches, and/or Muggle as you please, as long as they are within eligibility .**

**Classes will be listed below, as we all know, Muggles cannot perform magic.**

**We have altered Hogwarts curriculum for all of Hogwarts to involve Muggle and magical students. Classes have also been added to help Muggles adjust. **

**Available wizarding classes for Muggle students **

**(May choose up to 4 classes)**

_**Potions**_

_**Ancient studies**_

_**Herbology**_

_**Astronomy**_

_**Alchemy**_

_**Study of ancient runes**_

_**Magical theory**_

_**Care of magical creature s(Muggle classes will entertain creatures under category 4 for their own safety)**_

_**Divination (Many Muggle express abilities in this area)**_

_**Art (Wizarding and Muggle art will be combined from here on out)**_

_**Music (Classical and modern music from both Muggle and magical worlds will be used here on out.)**_

**Mandatory classes for all muggle students**

_**Muggle cultures**_

_**Wizarding cultures**_

_**Wizarding studies**_

_**A magical guide to the wizarding world**_

**New Extracurricular activities and traditions**

_**Big brother/sister little brother/sister Programs**_

_**(**__**All 1st year students will be assigned to a 2nd year or older wizard/witch to help understand the school and will be able to go to for any questions)**_

_**Quidditch Homecoming **_

_**(All four houses will play a match, two teams working together against the other two teams)**_

**Homecoming dance**

_**(After the quidditch match all students may attend a dance)**_

_**Cheerleading**_

_**(Two teams of each house, varsity and junior varsity -jv for short- will be "cheering" for their Quidditch teams and competing internationally)**_

_**Halloween party**_

_**(To replace the Halloween feast, all students may dress up in costumes to celebrate halloween and party is chooses so)**_

_**Prom**_

_**(For 6th and 7th years, a formal dance to celebrate the end of the year, two students will campaign to become "queen" and "king" of the ball)**_

_**Valedictorian**_

_**(Student with highest grades will speak at the Hogwarts Graduation, and will receive a free scholarship with a study they choose) **_

_**All Muggle families will be visited within the next three week to receive a final decision.**_

**-Cornelius Fudge**

**Minister of magic**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**

**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**

**Dear Mr. Reynolds,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.  
Yours sincerely,**

**Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress**

Sean looked at the two letters again and then at the strange lady sitting in front of him and his parents.

"You're telling me I'm a Wizard?"


	2. The Girl and the Train

Sean walked with his parents towards platform 9 3/4 wondering how he was going to get to the right spot. Professor Burbage, whom Sean had only just met a few months ago when she brought him his letter, was walking slightly ahead of the three.

"Alright you , I need you to stand straight in front of that wall," she said, pointing at the pillar between platforms nine and ten, "and walk quickly towards it."

"You're joking, right? He's going to hurt himself! I might be a 'muggle' and new to all of this, but I'm not-"

Sean cut his mother off as he ran towards the brick wall and vanished. 'How very interesting' he thought. He glanced back at the wall he just ran through and placed a hand on it. "It's solid"Sean thought to himself.

Sean then turned his attention to this new area that was filled with people bustling around and a large red train sat steaming as children were filling the compartments. He was soon joined by his parents again and Professor Burbage, who was in the middle of explaining something.

"The wall is a safety measure, it is charmed for two reasons. One is so people don't notice it, with a 'Notice me not' charm, and the other is used to transport the students and family to the correct platform. Sean do you have any questions? We don't have to leave until 11. I suggest boarding by 10.30 at the latest just to be safe."

Sean took in the surrounding area, "I think I'll be fine, thank you." He then looked to his parents.

"Well, I guess I'm off, I only have about 10 minutes to get all my stuff onboard if I should be on the train by 10:30…" He stood awkwardly as his mom debated pulling him into a hug. He was never one for physical affection. Mum it's okay to-" he was cut off by his mother pulling him in for a very tight hug.

"I'm going to miss you hunny" she cried as Sean pushed her away slightly.

"Mum, it's only going to be nine months. I'll be fine. Plus, we have our new owl Peri. Send him to me with your first letter tomorrow night. Not tonight Mum. Tomorrow, please." He emphasized

She nodded, too choked up to speak. Sean's father placed his hand on Sean's shoulder, "You best be good there, got it? I don't want any letter sent saying you're being a nuisance." He started with a stern face. His demeanor quickly turning into a smile. "I'll miss you, son." Sean smiled, nodded then turned to walk away.

As he boarded the train, he looked for compartments that were empty or near enough, sadly for him most were full. Further down he finally found a compartment with the door open and a girl sitting near the window.

She was cute, in a girly kind of way. Her long brunette hair fell in ringlets to her waist, outlining her face. Her tan skin highline by the bright pink t-shirt and simple jeans caught his attention. She looked like a muggle. As he gathered the courage to ask to sit, she turned to face him, as if she felt him looking.

Smiling brightly she spoke, her voice sounding like, how he imagined a singing bird would sound if it could speak. "Well hi, are you just going to stand there all day?"she asked, the sarcasm dripping from her young voice.

"Um, I guess I'll sit down, if that's okay with you. I'd hate to be a bother." he said as he pulled his trunk in and laid it up in the rack across from the girls' trunk.

"My name's Sean, it's nice to meet you…" as he held out his hand "Sorry, but what was your name?"

She shook his hand, "Hi my name's Daisy, pleasure to meet you Sean. So are you a wizard, or a um, what was it Mrs. Weasley called me… muggle?"

Sean laughed, Well I was raised by Muggles, my mom and dad aren't magical, but I am. So if you're not magical, does that mean you have a sister or brother?"

It was Daisy's turn to laugh, "No, my cousin is a wizard, this is actually his second year, well I say cousin but I like to call him my brother. My parents were completely shocked that I chose to stay with him, they don't really like him…" Her face fell into somber smile as she finished her sentence.

Sean, feeling awkward and not wanting the compartment filled with silence, thought of something to say, "Do you want to talk about it? Sometimes it helps to talk, and ...I don't know, I'm a pretty good listener. Only if you want of course."

She smiled slightly, "Sure. but it's kind of a long story."

He nodded, looking out the window, "It's okay, we have time."

"Well, my cousin has been in my family longer than me, like I said, he's a year older than me. My parents never liked him, for as long as I can remember. He was treated badly anytime something weird happened at home. My brother, Dudley, would always tell mum that it was my cousin's fault. He lived in a really small room in the house, and he was always forced to clean. If he didn't finish mum's list, she wouldn't feed him. I would do my best to sneak him parts of my dinner if I could hide it, or I would ask mum for dessert, she made the best food, to sneak to him, saying I would eat in my room. As we got older and started school, Dudley would openly tease him. Dudley was not a small boy like my cousin even at a young age. When kids tried to defend my cousin, Dudley would bully them until they stopped. But Dudley stopped openly hurting Harry, that's my cousins name by the way, Harry. He stopped hurting Harry once I entered school. If Dudley had hurt me, mum and dad would punish him. So for the past couple of years, I was kind of like his secret bodyguard. But thankfully, Harry started here last year. For Christmas the only things mum and dad sent him were socks and tissues. I sent him a new shirt and a bracelet I made out of thick thread with red and gold- He's a Gryffindor, and those are his house colors." She pulled out her wrist showing a braided bracelet with red and gold thread braided together to make it thicker.

"Anyway, he wrote me every week with his owl and he told me all about the school and all the people he liked and didn't. He said Slytherin was the worst house to get in, it's full of mean kids who think they're better than anyone, and there's also this really smart house, Ravenclaw I think he said. Then he said there's a house full of kids that kind of don't fit into the other houses, Hufflepuff. I think that would be my house. He had this huge adventure last year too, but that's a story for him to tell you if you meet him, he's really cool. When the new law came out, my mum and dad said we would all choose the first option, but I said no. I'd rather be with Harry than with my parents and brother" She smiled, "Sorry for rambling on. So tell me about you Sean? Do you have any siblings? Did your parents agree with the new law?"

Sean thought of how to answer, he didn't want to lay everything out to her at once, even though she basically gave her life story, he wasn't sure how much he could trust her. "Well, um, I just found out I'm a wizard a few months ago honestly. I'm an only child, and yeah my parents fortunately agreed with the law, they said I was the miracle child, and they didn't want to let me go. But there's not too much that is interesting about me. Tell me more about you Daisy" he said, hoping she could fill the time with her talking, and she happily obliged. The train had already left during her story and he knew the train ride would take a while.

Sean and Daisy passed the hour talking about her and what school was like, since both had been in muggle schooling for the past five years. After the conversation hit a dull point, with comfortable silence, Daisy leaned against the glass and closed her eyes.

Sean took the time to look out the window, and, as they were going over a bridge, he thought he saw something in the sky. It looked like a plane at first, but after he cleaned his glasses, and looked again he could have sworn it was a car, flying. He blinked hard and tried again, but the object was gone. 'Maybe I need to take a nap too' he thought as he laid his head against the cool glass, quickly falling to a light sleep.

Daisy opened her eyes and looked at the boy sitting across from her, his eyes closed in a soft slumber, His dark almost black, curly hair in a short cut. She remembered looking at his light hazel eyes behind his glasses and thought about how she'd never met a boy with such light eyes with light brown skin, it suited him. From what he had told her, he was an interesting boy, and funny. Though Daisy wished he would have talked a bit more about himself. He made her smile a lot with his dry humor. Most kids their age wouldn't have caught his jokes, and, if it wasn't for the fact that she had Harry as her cousin, she would have missed it too. She thought of Harry and how he hadn't come to find her yet, like he said he would. Looking at the boy snoozing across from her again, she wrote up a quick note reassuring him she would be back in case he woke while she was gone, and left the compartment searching for her older cousin.

As she peeked through each compartment, she found Ginny Weasley talking to a blonde girl, and a girl with brown bushy hair, her features reminded her of the description Harry explained about a girl named Hermione, one of Harry's friends. She opened the compartment hoping she was right. "Hey Ginny, have you seen Harry? I'm starting to get worried about him."

Ginny looked up at Daisy and smiled at the mention of Harry's name. "I haven't seen him or Ron since before we went through the barrier honestly Daisy. Hermione, Luna and I were actually just talking about them."

Daisy let out a sigh of relief, "Oh so this is Hermione, it's so nice to finally meet you Harry has told me all about you" "My name is Daisy Dursley."

Hermione's face flashed in recognition of the name as Daisy continued "Harry's younger cousin. "

"Oh! That's right, you're the nice cousin! Ginny said you'd be joining us for Hogwarts this year. I do wonder where those two are. Probably up to no good" Hermione said with a slight laugh.

Daisy's face fell slightly, "I thought Harry would be with you. He said he would find me and make sure I was okay. Last I saw him was with Ron before Ginny took me through the barrier...I hope he's okay. Would you all like to join me and my new friend Sean?"

"No thanks Daisy, I think me and Luna are going to stay here and get more acquainted" said Ginny.

The young blonde girl looked up to Daisy and said in a dreamy like voice "Thank you for the offer though Daisy."

Daisy looked to Hermione. "I would love that, but first let's look at all of the compartments, see if Ron and Harry are hiding somewhere. You go back that way," she pointed toward the way Daisy had come from, "to the end, and I'll go towards the front of the train. I'll find you and join you after I find Harry, unless you find him first." Hermione smiled as she got up and handed Daisy her trunk, "Can you drop that in your compartment?"

"Sure." They waved bye to Luna and Ginny, then they separated and went on to search for Harry.


	3. The Floppy Hat and The Hidden Dragon

After both girls searched the entire train; there was no sign of Harry or Ron. They met back up in the compartment occupied by Sean, who had already woken up and was reading The Standard Book of Spells, and popping out his wand from it's invisible holster that he bought in Diagon Alley. He looked at the compartment door as it opened, revealing Daisy and a bushy haired girl. "Replacing me already Dursley?" he asked, with a smile.

"Hi there sleeping beauty," Daisy replied with a smile then indicated to the girl with the crazy hair. "This is Hermione, my cousin's friend. From what Harry told me, she's brilliant." Hermione turning a slight pink color as Daisy spoke.

Sean watched the bushy haired girl as she sat down next to Daisy, who was across from Sean; she seemed smart, she dressed appropriately, and although it seemed crazy, her hair definitely worked went well with her.

"Hi," Hermione said, slightly waving her hand. Sean didn't know what to make of her yet, she seemed pretty shy. Then again he was shy himself when he first meets people, she must feel uncomfortable with two first years she's never met before.

"So you're a second year, like her cousin?"

She nodded, "Yes, I'm also in his house with him, Gryffindor. We became friends after he saved me from a troll."

Sean nodded his head seeming unfazed. "Yeah that sounds like a Gryffindor alright. I've read about trolls before. I know they're pretty stupid, but also bloody hard to take down. How did he do it?" He had read most of his books before the school had started (and admittedly, bought a few books on the more uncommon Mythical creatures in the wizarding world.) but he was more interested in how an eleven year old boy was able to take down a troll to save this girl.

"_Well_, he didn't do it alone. Our friend Ron helped, and was _Actually _the one who knocked him out after the troll grabbed Harry. It's quite funny now that I'm not terrified of getting killed." She smiled remembering how she met her closest friend.

Sean closed his book, and listened intently as Hermione recounted the story of how Harry and Ron took down a fully grown mountain troll and the many other adventures they had their first year. By the time Hermione had finished the story about how she and Ron had helped Harry beat Quirrell and Voldemort it was dark out.

"We need to change into our robes," Hermione said. "we should be arriving soon." she opened the door letting Sean step out of the compartment so the girls could change into their robes, then they stepped out so that he could do the same.

The train came to a stop twenty minutes after the three changed. Hermione told Daisy and Sean to look for Hagrid- he was a giant, not hard to miss- and follow him to the boats. After she gave them a short run-down of how the night was to happen, and avoided questions about how they will be sorted, she left to follow the other second years.

They found Hagrid easily, as he was yelling out for first years to follow him and well, he _was _a giant. All of the first years began to file into boats. Daisy and Sean decided to stick together, being one of the last groups of kids to finally board a boat. The two were joined by a boy in black robes with a green tie and a snake pin on the left collar.

"Do you mind if I join you, unfortunately all of the other boats are taken." He said with an air of arrogance.

Sean and Daisy shared a quick look, sat up straighter, and Sean motioned him into the boat. "Of course, very interesting Pin you have there. Are you by any chance related to Fabian Daunt?" Sean said while Daisy smiled politely. "Who?" She whispered, quietly enough for the boy to not hear. He flashed a smile to her, before the boy spoke up.

He spoke specifically to Sean.

"Why yes, my name is Richard Daunt. Uncle Fabian works in the ministry, along with my father, who's in The Department of Security. How do you know of The Daunt Family?"

"I read about Fabian's work when he caught the Diricawl last month in the post." Dick nodded his head in acknowledgement. "So what does your family do?

"My father works with muggle parents. With this new 'Muggle Act' in place he now has the displeasure of teaching the muggles _Our_ culture." Sean stated sourly. Daisy could barely hold herself together as she caught onto what her new found friend was doing. She had learned enough from Mrs. Weasley to know that in most pure-blood cultures, 'the man speaks without interference from the woman, unless directly spoken to.'

As Daisy tried to remember all of the rules for pure-blood culture, Richard turned to her and asked her about her parents. She immediately recoiled and looked to Sean for assistance. She didn't want him to know that she was a muggle, or the fact that her parents would rather be oblivated than keep her as their child.

Sean spoke up on behalf of Daisy noticing her distress "Her parents were recently caught in a fire without their wands. They did not survive, unfortunately. She has been spending her time at the Weasley residence." As Sean gave the impromptu excuse, Daisy let a single tear fall at the mention of her simple-minded parents. Quickly catching the tear, she put on a face of indifference as the boy looked at her shocked. "I had no idea. I am so sorry to hear."

"Well, onto a lighter subject," Sean started, "Do you know how one is sorted into the Houses?"

Richard perked up as if he knew all the answers, "I'm under the impression that each House is based off of blood status. Slytherin being the true pure blood house, no blood traitors like Gryffindor. Ravenclaw must be half bloods, and mudbloods obviously belong in Hufflepuff. Now that stupid muggles are going to be added into the mix, I think we need a new house. Call it blacksheep, cause they are out of place." he laughed.

Daisy tightened her fists, opening her mouth to comment, but Sean cut her off before she could speak. "Oh, Daisy, look, the castle!" Both Daisy and Richard looked to where Sean was pointing to the castle as it came into view.

"Looks like we're almost there." Daisy said, completely in awe of the view. A few boats ahead, a boy fell into the water. Hagrid pulled him out before a giant tentacle came out of the water. "What the hell was that!" Daisy all but yelled, moving closer to Sean in fright.

"I'm sure it's just the Giant Squid. I read about it in 'Hogwarts, A History', it protects the lake," Sean replied, trying to get a look at the creature.

"Giant squid… just lounging as we sail across the lake it's supposed to protect? Is that even safe?" Daisy's eyes were wide looking back at Sean.

"Relax, I'll do my best to protect you if anything were to happen." Sean reassured her.

Richard watched the two in fascination, they seemed to be close friends. Could they have been betrothed perhaps? The words tumbled out of his mouth without noticing, causing the two to look at one another awkwardly and then laugh.

"Oh, no," Sean said between gasps of air, having lost his breath from laughing so hard. "She and I have just been friends for a short while, but thank you for the laugh" Sean said as the boat stopped moving. He helped Daisy out of the boat after he climbed out followed by offering a hand to Richard, "It was a pleasure meeting you, Richard. Hopefully we can be friends in time. No matter the House we land in."

Richard made an odd, confused face, why would he say that when he's obviously a pureblood, and meant to be in Slytherin, as was the girl. He nodded and walked off, quickly moving to the front of the group. Once out of hearing range, Sean and Daisy started laughing again.

"Oh Look A Distraction! You sly fuck." she laughed harder, holding her arms to her stomach as she bent to the side, "And he thought we were meant to be married? Oh dear, I know some wizards are usually betrothed at birth, but oh, _no _thank you. No offence, but we just met."

He smiled at her, "I really hope no matter what house we land in, I will be your friend, and I will protect you as best I could." He spoke with such clarity, and his voice filled with more emotion than he had shown all day.

Daisy smiled again, "Even if you're a Slytherin and I'm a Gryffindor?"

"Even when you're in Hufflepuff." he replied with a sincere smile.

Daisy smiled back and bumped Sean's shoulder.

The two walked into the large castle, and gathered outside of the Great Hall. An older woman stood in front of the large, closed double doors.

"Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. My name is Professor McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress at Hogwarts. Soon you will be sorted into your Houses. I will be back to retrieve you momentarily, please be on your best behavior." She said sternly, walking back through the double doors. The first years murmured amongst themselves. Sean and Daisy mostly stayed silent. McGonagall returned a few moments later and told all the children to follow her into the Great Hall.

All of the first years looked around in amazement as they walked through the Great Hall. Passing by rows and rows of tables. Many faces staring back at them as they continued walking.

When they got to the front Professor McGonagall pulled out a dirty looking old hat and placed it on a stool. The brim opened up like an odd, Tim Burton type of mouth and sang a long song describing the houses, and then promptly shut up.

"Now, as I call your name, you are to step forward, sit on the stool, and I will place this hat on your head. This will determine the House you go into. Andress, Julia."

A girl with short curly blond hair walked up to the stool and sat down. McGonagall placed the hat on her head, she looked around a little, nervous. A moment passed then the hat yelled out, "Gryffindor!" The girl nodded her head, jumped off the stool and joined the table of students wearing Red and Gold.

"That hat looks absolutely ridiculous." Sean whispered to Daisy.

Daisy barked out a laugh. This happened to be in between students, making the hall silent. The laugh echoed throughout the Great Hall. Daisy lowered her head and blushed..

Three other names were called; a Ravenclaw, a Gryffindor, a very wet Colin Creevy, and a Slytherin (Richard daunt) before McGonagall called on Daisy.

Daisy walked with her head up and back straight. Only Sean could see the slight shake of her fingers as she climbed the short steps to the stool. The hat was placed upon her head causing her to jump.

After a few moments of complete silence, the hat spoke out. "HUFFLEPUFF" she let a small giggle slip from her lips as she made eye contact with Sean and mouthed 'I told you so.'

More students were sorted, including an interesting looking blond with huge blue eyes. Lovegood, Luna was her name, she was sorted into Ravenclaw, interesting. "Reynolds, Sean" was called, causing Sean to look up.

He straightened his back, and walked with as much pureblood impersonation he could muster, hiding the emotions from his face as he gingerly sat on the edge of the stool. McGonagall placed that hat on his head and he realized why so many students jumped.

"So serious for a Muggleborn aren't you?" Sean heard in his head. He held back the jump as the voice spoke.

"Muggleborn? How would you know?" he thought snidely.

"Oh child, no need to lie. I see it all. A loving family, only child, very strict by your own right. Very protective I see. And with so much potential everywhere you go. An interesting mind to say the least."

"Shit" Sean thought, then he realized what he had just thought. "Uh, you didn't hear that right?"

"I hear all in your mind, I use this to find which House will best suit you. Like your muggle friend, she's very kind and open to any friend, though she is as cunning as you, she would have done well in Slytherin."

"I can honestly see Daisy in Slytherin now that you mention it. Wait, if you can hear everything in my mind then you know which house I would like to go to if I can Mr. Sorting Hat."

"You would want the House of the wise, cunning and predictable. The house of Snakes, but you are a muggleborn. Are you positive? They could shun you, hurt you even. Don't you think Ravenclaw could do good for you? You are a very intelligent young man."

"Hmm, I'm used to being shunned and hurt by other kids. I can handle it. Although I do love intelligence and others who can match my intellectual abilities, I think I'll stick with Slytherin thanks. Green is more my colour anyways mate."

"As you wish dear boy. I will say this first. Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer. Slytherins are wise, and will find out your secret. Just be careful young one."

Sean let the words sink in as the hat yelled out, "SLYTHERIN"

McGonagall lifted the hat and Sean walked to the table next to Hufflepuff's, sitting across from the bench Daisy sat on.

He winked at her before facing his new classmates. He was met with a strange look from a boy with platinum blond hair, and two gorilla looking boys on each of his sides.

"Why did it take you so long to be sorted?" the blond asked. As Weasley, Ginny was the last of the names to be called, a red haired girl who was sorted into Gryffindor.

"Uhm, well I decided to have a talk with that bloody hat, he was planning on putting me into Ravenclaw. Can you believe that?" Sean put on a face of mock disgust.

The boy laughed once. The conversation was halted as Dumbledore said a short speech, and began the feast. All of a sudden tons and tons of food appeared on the tables. The boys started filling their plates .

The platinum blond boy spoke again, "So you must be a smart kid then. Ravens tend to be the bookworms of the four houses, why did you want Slytherin?"

"I'm Pretty smart, but I'm only that way because I like to read, which means I can retain information that will lead me to a Very fortunate future."

"Well, you have quite some ambition there, don't you? What do your parents do? My father is in the Ministry, very close with the Minister of Magic." He said, lifting his head in a way that said he thought he was of royalty.

"Uh, well my father also works for the Ministry. Unfortunately though, after this new act was passed, he has to help Muggles learn the way of our culture, and change the currency for them."

"That's bloody ridiculous, since that stupid law passed, all of the Purebloods have to 'Help' those idiotic Muggles. Honestly, It would be best if we just obliviate the lot and have them leave us be. Their blood is dirty anyway."

Sean flinched at this statement, which caused the blond boy to give him another strange look. He regained his composure, "I kind of agree. The Muggles are a hassle to us all. Especially now that we have to share our school with them. But if they are able to hold magic, shouldn't they be able to have a family that will know of it instead of being shunned? Or confused all the time? At least have an adoption and obliviation type of setup so no one feels rejected. " Sean said, his voice a bit shaky.

"That is… Definitely a different way of looking at it." The boy said, nodding his head in appreciation at the intellect this first year showed. He reached out an arm in a formal way,

"My name is Draco by the way, Draco Malfoy." The name triggered a memory of what Sean had read in one of his books.

"_Draco_ Malfoy, heir of Phineas Nigellus Black, on your mother's side?" He asked, reaching out his own arm.

Draco looked impressed. This boy knew his history. "Yes, he's one of my Great uncles. How did you know?"

"Like I said, I'm Smart. My name is Sean Reynolds by the way."

Draco stopped talking, for dinner had ended, and dessert had shown up. Sean eyeballed the bread pudding, he forgot that he was even talking to someone. His mouth watered, he wished he had some ice cream. His eyes widened in surprise as a small bowl of Vanilla ice cream showed up next to his plate. Sean served himself a scoop of bread pudding over the ice cream and began eating. He quickly forgot about the conversation as he indulged himself in his sweet desires of dessert.

As they finished, Dumbledore began his welcome speech. He informed all first years of all the boundaries and rules that needed to be repeated. A greasy haired man entered the Great Hall, swiftly walking down the aisle to McGonagall. He whispered something in her ear, then both made their way back out the Great Hall in a hurry.

Sean turned to look at Daisy, who had looked toward him. "Harry?" she said, turning from her bench to Sean. This caused Sean to shrug both turned back to the Headmaster as he was finishing up the speech as if there was no disturbance. He then dismissed the Great Hall with a "Pip Pip."

Sean turned to Daisy once more as they stood. "Meet me here tomorrow before breakfast?" she asked, worry etched on her face. "Harry wasn't at the Gryffindor table."

"I'm sure he is fine. I'll be here before we come in for breakfast." He reassured his friend, as the Slytherin prefect lead them out of the great hall and towards the Slytherin dungeons.


	4. Charms and Wrackspurts

Sean headed out of the Great Hall after the Slytherin Prefect and the group of first year Slytherins.

Daisy followed the Hufflepuff prefect with the small crowd of Hufflepuff first years towards a barrel of wine that was by the kitchens.

"Are we getting drunk?" Daisy whispered to a Hufflepuff next to her, they stifled a laugh and shook their head, "No, I'm pretty sure this is the way to our common room. My mum told me about it, she was a Puff like us." They watched as their House Prefect tapped the barrel that was two from the bottom in the middle of the second row.

Daisy and the first year Hufflepuffs watched in awe as a small door like frame opened up between the barrels. The Hufflepuffs crawled in between the barrels and continued following their prefect as they ascended up into a round open room.

Upon entering, Daisy was in a state of wonder at the stunning beauty before her that was the Hufflepuff common room. There were beautiful potted plants that hung from the ceiling and draped down in the corners of the room, every pot with different from the next. The room itself was in Black and Yellow bumblebee colors with honey colored wood tables that were surrounded by big comfortable chairs that screamed "SIT HERE" to Daisy.

An enchanted window that showed the lake, the windowsills covered in more plants. Daisy couldn't get over the amount of plants in the room, it was more than her mother had in her lavish garden. There was a grand fireplace on either side of the room and above the mantle- which was carved with dancing badgers- was a portrait of a beautiful woman whom Daisy assumed was the Hufflepuff Woman toasting a group of students with a tiny two-handed cup and what looked like cabinets that formed to the wall.

"Alright, everyone gather around!" the prefect called out, not exactly yelling, but with enough volume to call in the group. "As you can see, it's a fun journey into our common room, if you weren't paying attention to me when we walked in, The tapping pattern is to the beat of 'Helga Hufflepuff'. No, it is not because we are 'Simple minded' like the other houses like to tease. We are NOT the misfit house. We are the Just and Loyal house. We don't only protect our own. We protect all who deserve such. I've seen plenty inter-house friendships in my years. Do Not let what the other houses say discourage you to befriend whomever you want." She smiled softly and took a deep breath. "We have been given the privilege to have all blood types in our house, there will be no blood purity mumbo jumbo. If I hear anything of the sort, you will be punished accordingly. Please, head to your dorms." She pointed towards the door to the right, "Boys dorms are to the right, and Girls to the left. There are enchantments on the doors so that no boys may enter the girls dorm, please do not try unless you wish to see Madam Pomfrey."

As Daisy made her way to the dorms, through honey-wood doors, she noted the single beds with patch work quilts and her trunk already sitting near the far end of the room next to a head-high window that looked out to the ground outside, showing only the grass and a few wild flowers.

Daisy smiled, It was so different from The Dursley household, but so much of it reminded her of what she once called home. Sighing slightly, she un-packed her trunk, pulling pictures of her and her brother, mother and father in their family portrait, and then a single photo of her wild haired cousin whom she gave up her family for, She regretted nothing. After changing into her pajamas, Daisy crawled into the soft bed that hugged her and fell asleep wishing she could speak with Harry about how beautiful her common room was.

The next morning found Daisy awake and in a hurry after her dorm-mates woke her and told her breakfast had started thirty minutes ago. Once she had her robes on, she ran down to the Great Hall, and right into another student.

"Oh I'm sorr-" She started as she looked up and saw her cousin, Harry Potter. "Harry!"

Daisy pulled Harry into a hug, stepped back, and then punched his chest.

"Ow! What was that for?" He asked, rubbing where she hit him as Hermione and a red headed boy walked up behind him, the red head already eating food

"Oi, why are you hitting Harry? You crazy loon" The boy -Ron, Daisy remembered- said with his mouth full.

"Possibly for the same reason I scolded the both of you last night, Ronald. If you thought I was worried, she searched the entire train looking for you. Her own cousin, just disappeared on her, still in a new environment she's never been in. I would be livid." Hermione spoke as Daisy held on to Harry, who was hugging her just as tight,

"I'm so sorry Daisy. The platform closed on Ron and I after Mrs. Weasley helped you and Ginny through."

"You said you would watch me get sorted, you promised." She sniffed out, not realizing she was crying until she spoke.

Daisy let go of Harry and started pulling him into the Great Hall, "There's so much I have to tell you! I was sorted into Hufflepuff! Look at my cute tie!"

Harry was laughing as she sat down next to him at his table, receiving odd looks from Gryffindors, especially Percy- who was a prefect. As Harry, Ron and Hermione ate, Daisy talked to the trio, mostly facing Harry. Anyone who saw the two could easily tell they were related. Mid-sentence Daisy happened to look up, and she noticed her newest friend walk into the Great Hall, looking as if he had just gotten out of bed. Daisy stood up, with a quick "Hold up" to Harry as she walked over and pulled him more into the Great Hall.

"Honestly Sean, has no one taught you how to tie a tie?" She said as she fixed his tie and robes. Daisy ran her fingers through the boys unruly hair, and deemed him fit for the public. "I found my cousin by the way, he's okay like you said he would be. I can't wait for you to meet him!"

Sean smiled, "Okay then." Daisy pulled him with her towards her favourite person.

"Harry! Harry! I want you to meet my friend!" She exclaimed as she ran up, pulling Sean along with her.

"Who's this then?" Harry asked

Sean looked at the boy and noticed a lightning bolt scar. "Sean Reynolds. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Daisy was absolutely worried sick. I'm glad you made it here safely..

Harry seemed taken aback. "Oh, yeah. Erm...yeah."

Ron looked up from his plate of food, noticing the green tie. "What's a Snake doing here?"

"Ronald! Thats rude! I'll have you know, Sean is a very nice person and was there for Harry's cousin when you weren't." Hermione interjected.

Sean smirked. "That's alright Hermione, I can go if Little Red here has a problem."

Daisy snorted, "Sorry, I was sure that only I had thought of that. Fred and George took it up after they heard me."

Two Twin redheads a few seats down laughed out loud, "And we sure are glad we heard it," one said. "Dear old 'Ronniekins' was getting a bit old on our tongues," the other said.

"Excuse me, Miss Dursley, Mr. Reynolds, If you could please sit at your own tables, we are giving out the class schedules." Professor McGonagall said, as she handed Ron and Hermione their schedules.

"Yes professor" Both kids mumbled as they walked towards their separate tables. Daisy sitting where she was next to Sean and facing Harry. They began eating their own feast of breakfast as

Daisy started to mouth to Harry, 'I told you Ron was a bigot' she started.

Harry swallowed what was in his mouth before replying 'Just give him a chance, he's my best friend'

Daisy shook her head 'I like-'

"What are you doing? Sean asked, cutting her off. Daisy looked to Sean, who seemed very confused, then back to Harry.

"We're mouthing. Talking without using our vocal chords. It's how we would talk when mum and dad were around" She saw Harry smile.

"He's going to want to learn. Ask him if you can teach him. It will help. Slytherins aren't very looked highly upon, but this one seems alright."

Daisy smiled, "Do you want to learn?" she asked, turning to face Sean as she did so.

Sean's face lit up and he nodded. "Yes, please Daisy, I would love that. It would be pretty handy in classes and what not"

Daisy's face lit up, "I can't wait to teach you mouthing!" Her face reddened, "I mean, um…"

Harry laughed out loud from the Gryffindor table. "Oh shut up Harry!" She yelled across the tables, causing Harry to laugh harder.

After Harry stopped laughing there was a sudden screech in the air. Most students ignored this screech but the first years all looked up wondering what was going on.

Sean turned to a Slytherin boy next to him. "Hey, what's going on?" The boy chuckled a little.

"It's nothing mate, just mail time." Just then dozens of owls started flying into the Great Hall dropping off packages and letters and all sorts of things to the students.

An owl landed next to Sean with a letter in its beak. Sean looked at the owl and smiled. It was his Pygmy Owl Peri. Sean wanted to name him Newt, after the author of "Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them". It was his favourite book so far. His mom thought Peri was a better fit for the owl though. Peri the Pygmy Owl.

Sean took the letter from Peri's beak and sent him on his way. "I'll read this before bed tonight," he thought to himself as he got up to leave the Great Hall.

Sean's first class was Charms with Professor Flitwick, a short man with a very high pitched voice. Sean walked to the back of the class and found himself a seat away from others. As he sat down, he looked up and saw Daisy entering the classroom. Quickly, he waved to her to sit next to him, which she did with a grin.

Flitwick explained everything that was needed in charms, and how muggle students could benefit from Charms Theory, which is what Muggle students will be tested on at the end of the year.

While Flitwick was talking, Sean was reading through his Charms book for the fifth time since he bought it in Diagon Alley and Daisy was doodling daisies on her parchment paper. As Sean finished the chapter on levitating spells, explaining to Daisy -even though she was still doodling- why charms was important.

Sean eventually stopped talking about Charms and decided to tell Daisy about his common room and his first night in the Slytherin House. "So first off, our common room is down in the Dungeons! I thought that was kind of cool, but odd that students sleep in the dungeons."

Daisy who had stopped doodling and put down her quill, was now listening to Sean as he started to talk quietly. "Inside the common room, or the 'Slytherin Dungeons' as everyone calls them, it was incredible Dais, it looked like a mansion under the lake. Oh, and the dungeon extends under the lake so it has a green kind of tinge to it, that's why i said mansion under the lake. That was the main thing I loved about the room, everything else was basically dark and eerie, but in a really sophisticated way that actually looked sort of cool, I mean my parents weren't unwealthy in any way, but just the slytherin dungeons looked better than my house! I sat up pretty much all night in the Common Room just looking out into the lake, I saw so many creatures swim by like merpeople and I thought I might have even saw a tentacle of the Squid that is said to live there but, it was just so peaceful and..Sorry I'm rambling on" Sean smiled at his friend apologetically.

"No, no, it's fine. I did the same thing to Harry at breakfast." she laughed, "tell me more. "

And so he did, he never thought he would open up this much to another so easily, but the way Daisy just listened, and asked questions made Sean feel at ease with her.

Eventually the two finished their work while taking quietly and Sean was the first to get the practical charms lesson right. Once class was over, Sean and Daisy walked as much as they could together before Daisy went to herbology with the Ravenclaws, and Sean to Defense Against the Dark Arts with the Gryffindors.

"I'll see you at lunch! " they both yelled as they went to their respective classes.

Defense Against the Dark Arts was an interesting class to say the least. The idea that there were so many creatures in the world, and you could defend yourself with magic had Sean hooked from the idea alone.

Professor Gilderoy Lockhart was a man famous for his adventures and expeditions. According to him, he took down a yeti, a vampire, and other creatures Sean had no idea were real until he learned the truth about magic.

All of these adventures of Lockhart's were available to read in his many books including his autobiography "Magical Me" which was one of the few books Sean had to buy for his first year of Defense Against The Dark Arts.

After Professor Lockhart drolled on and on about himself and his many successful adventures, the class was given a pop quiz on "Magical Me". Sean was not only one of the few students to pass the quiz but he received the highest marks. Which resulted in a few glares from his fellow students.

Sean hid his face behind his books slightly as Lockhart called him out, asking how in the world he knew his favorite color was lilac. The only reason Sean knew any of the answers, was because he read the books only about half a dozen times when he was bored and had finished all of the other books a dozen times each.

Lockhart tried to pull Sean aside after the class had ended to hassle him more, but Sean ran out of the room and towards his next class which he was sure was double potions with the Gryffindors in the dungeons.

While running towards his Potions class Sean accidentally collided with another student. Both students fell to the floor.

Sean looked up to see who he ran into, it was the blonde first year he recognized from the sorting. "Luna right?"

The girl nodded her head as she took Sean's hand to help her up. "I'm very sorry for running into you, I've got to get to my potions class".

The girl smiled softly and giggled "You must be covered in Wrackspurts, it's lunch time silly."

Sean, confused about what a 'Wrackspurt' was, simply uttered out "huh" while he pulled out his schedule. "Oh, you're right, silly me. Sorry, but what is a wikersprat?"

She laughed again, "A Wrackspurt... They're invisible. They float in through your ears and make your brain go fuzzy, I thought I felt one zooming around in here. That's why I wear these" She said as she took off the glasses she was wearing. "These are called Spectrespecs."

"Hmm they sound and look neat. Do you think I could try them out Luna?" asked Sean. The blonde smiled brightly and happily handed over the oddly cool looking glasses to Sean.

As Sean put on the Spectrespecs, he noticed how the colors changed, making everything look lighter and pastel. Then, out of what seemed like nowhere, something whizzed past his face. He turned quickly to see what it was and froze. Not ten feet away was a crowd of small glittering… things. Almost as small as a nat, but the light they emitted made them seem as large as a house fly. Amazed, Sean lowered the glasses off his face.

"Wow." was the only word that came to Sean's mind, slightly amazed.

Luna jumped in front of him, happy, smiling, and excited. "You saw them didn't you? Aren't they intriguing? What do you think?"

Sean stared blankly ahead, to where he knew the crowd was, for a few more seconds. Then he smiled brightly at Luna. He noticed that the girl's eyes were more of a silvery blue, than just plain blue like he originally thought. "Yes I saw them, Luna they seem so fascinating. Do you have anymore of those Spectrespecs? I would love to observe the Wrackspurts more when and if I can. Maybe you can tell me more about them, and observe them with me too?"

She smiled wide and pulled a second pair out of her bag "Daddy always taught me to be prepared, and I would be delighted to tell you everything I know about Wrackspurts"

"Sounds like a smart man, your Dad." Sean happily took the glasses, and then without thinking, he also took Luna's hand. "Come along then Luna we have lunch to eat, as you tell me more about these Wrackspurts."

Luna and Sean made it to the Great hall just as Daisy sat down with Harry and Ron. Hermione was not at the table yet. "Mind if we join you? " Sean asked, letting go of Luna's hand and sitting next to Daisy. Luna sitting on Sean's other side. Daisy looked up as Sean let go of Luna's hand and smiled.

"Luna right? We met on the train and we just had Herbology together. I'm Daisy"

"Oh yes, you were the one that dropped the pot full of dragon-"

"Let's _not_ talk about that" Daisy cut in, Luna went to respond, but Daisy continued, "So how did you two meet?"

Sean started to blush, "well, um… I was headed to potions, which I actually don't have until after transfiguration, which is after lunch, when i kind of, sort of...accidentally hit…. her… " he said, rubbing the back of his neck looking away.

"You HIT her?" Daisy said, voice slightly rising, causing Harry to look over to the trio.

"Well, actually, he ran into me. Though, I don't blame him. He had a head full of wrackspurts." Luna spoke with her air of wispy confidence, causing Daisy to look at Sean for an explanation.

"Wrackspurts are small creatures that like to fly around your mind and cause you to be fuzzy-brained basically. I think. Luna is that about right? I just learned of them today." Sean said, looking towards Luna.

"You're fine. You have it right for the most part. You cannot see them with the naked eye, you have to wear glasses that change the light spectrum so that they are visible, even then, it can still be difficult for one to see wrackspurts, but if they close their mind to the unknown..." Luna trailed off, putting on her Spectrespecs and looking around the room.

"Surely you can't be serious about this nonsense" Hermione, who had sat down while Luna was talking, began to say.

"Hermione, with all due respect Luna is telling the truth. I saw them for myself. I put on the Spectrespecs and they appeared right in front of me. Now I know that you might find that hard to believe but you do have to have an open mind."

"But I do have an open mind. I love learning, But I've never heard of such a thing."

"I don't think you have an open mind to everything Hermione. We were raised by Muggles, and before we turned 11 would you have thought that magic like this existed? If you were able to open your mind to wizardry and magic and what not, then what in the world is keeping you from having an open mind about these creatures?" Sean asked in a raised voice, not seeing Draco walk by to the Slytherin table. Draco paused for a second, looking to Sean, then kept walking.

Ron, who noticed Draco walk by, finally looked to Sean from his food, "What are _you _doing here, Snake?"

Harry snapped his head up, "Ron, no."

"No, Harry, He doesn't belong here, he's Slytherin, and Snakes aren't allowed here."

"Ron-" Harry began, but Sean cut in, "No, it's fine Harry, I'm surprised it took him this long to look up from his many plates of food to even notice the Snake that was talking in front of him for the past thirty minutes, even after I have explained that I am a MUGGLE born Slytherin. But since that has nothing to do with it, maybe you just believe that having ambition is a bad trait. I don't know what you hate about me, but I shall take my leave." He stood up and turned to Harry and Hermione, "Thank you for allowing my unworthy self to sit at the table of gods"

Daisy stood, as did Luna, and all three walked away. "Let's go sit at my table" Daisy said, as they sat at the Hufflepuff table net to a few students who looked to be working on Herbology. They looked to the group and smiled, waved, then went back to work. "My classmates aren't as biased as my cousin's friends are. Anyway, how was the class?"

They talked about their classes for a while until Luna dazed off into a distant land, and Sean lost his train of thought.

"So was charms as fun as I thought it was?" Daisy asked.

Sean let out a laugh "You didn't even take notes! You were doodling on paper making daisies" he laughed.

Daisy looked shocked, "I was not. I mean I was, but hold up. Look" she stuttered as she dug through her bag and pulled out her charms parchment, handing it to Sean. "I was drawing, yes, but I was using the notes Flitwick was saying as the lines."

Sean looked at the parchment, noticing that the dark lines were small letters pushed together with enough space between to differentiate the words. Around each line was a number, Sean assumed it was so Dais could read over it later and know which order everything was written. "This is brilliant, the art work, and how you managed to write it as notes, this is just...fantastic."

Sean was going on about how much he liked her work until Luna spoke up.  
"Are you truly surprised that she would be able to do that without being a magical?"

Sean stopped, "What do you mean?"

"Well, obviously she's not a magical like us, she doesn't have any classes that require magic, and if she does, it's only for the theory, it's not hard to guess she's a muggle here, but I knew she had a talent. She will thrive in the classes most witches and wizards struggle in." Daisy smiled brightly, as Sean realized what Luna was saying, her magic wasn't like his, there was still magic in her blood.

"It seems lunch is almost over. I need to find the Nargles before my Potions class, or they'll steal my book bag," Luna said. Standing to walk away, then turning back to look at Sean and Daisy. "Thank you for spending lunch with me."

Sean smiled at his new friend. "Any time Luna. You're free to join us whenever. But the next time we see each other, you have to explain to me what a Nargle is."

Luna just gave them a dazed smile and walked away.

"She's kind of odd, I like her!" Daisy said.

"Yeah me too. She has a cute smile too." Sean said with a slight smile, before he could stop himself.

Daisy pulled a blushing Sean up from his bench. "Come on, let's not be late for our next classes lover boy."


	5. The Howler and the Bad-Word

Sean left Daisy at the entrance to The Great Hall only to be pulled to an alcove by none other than his fellow Slytherin Draco Malfoy.

"Hello, Reynolds. It has come to my attention- Thanks to Professor Snape- That I am to be your 'Big Brother'." He said, raising his hand for air quotes while rolling his eyes. He went on to explain to Sean who had a confused - albeit very amused- smile, " It's some stupid 'acclimation' program The Minister of Magic setup because both Muggleborns and Muggles are on school grounds now. Though, while walking to the Slytherin table to tell you this at lunch, I noticed two things. One, you weren't there, but sitting at the _Gryffindor _table. The other, was that you're a Muggleborn, and not, as you implied last night, a Pureblood."

Sean was taken aback by this for a second, but he regained his composure. "Well Draco, I honestly don't see why it matters at all. As you said, I just _Implied_ I was a Pureblood. You could have just asked."

Draco paused mid reply, stopped because he truly had no response, he _could _have just asked. Sean continued while Draco remained silent. "I am glad to know I can come to you with any questions, but I have class, so if you'll excuse me Malfoy I'm going to be late for Transfiguration. Good day Big Brother."

Draco stood shocked at what Sean said. He thought Sean was a Pureblood, and was excited to be his Big Brother. But upon hearing his true blood status, he was both revolted and felt lied to. Why didn't he just ask? Well, he was a Slytherin for starters, _Most_ Slytherin aren't less than Halfblood, and even they have to work for it. If Sean can hold himself so well, _and if I keep this to myself_, he would never get bullied. But that would mean becoming a Blood-traitor, and that is not how Draco Malfoy was raised.

Meanwhile Sean had entered his Transfiguration class with only a moment to spare. He sat in the very front of the class, right in front of the teacher's desk and looked around like everyone else trying to find Professor McGonagall. He noticed her desk was empty save for a cat, sitting on the very edge. Sean assumed that it was the Professor's pet.

The class all murmured quietly amongst themselves, waiting for the teacher. The cat silently jumped off the desk, and in mid-air, turned into Professor McGonagall. Sean was immediately startled, but also completely amazed that his Professor was just a feline. He tried to hold back the urge to clap in excitement, but after everyone else started clapping, he couldn't help but join in.

The Professor turned with a slight look of pride at the wonder and excitement in her first year students' faces. She turned towards her desk and with a wave of her wand the desk turned into a pig. "Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts. Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned. Let us begin." Another wave of her wand and the desk was back to normal.

Sean was less than surprised at the short speech, but impressed at the Transfiguration work on the desk and herself.

He immediately pulled out his wand and waved his hand to Mcgonagall. When she looked to him, he asked, excitedly "Professor, that was amazing. Are we going to learn how to do that today? Are we going to learn to turn into Cats too?"

"No my dear boy. That was a more advanced form of Transfiguration. Today..." Professor Mcgonagall waved her wand again. Matches appeared on all the students desks. "You will be changing these matches into needles."

Sean groaned silently. "That seems like child's play." He thought to himself, then paused "Wait, I am a child." he snickered to himself and cleared the area around his matchstick.

"The incantation for this spell is 'Flintifors.' repeat it back to me." Mcgonagall said.

Sean and the first years butchered it so badly, including Damian Knight of Gryffindor who said "Flenty-floors."

Richard, the Slytherin from the boat, who said "Fliny-forts" With so much confidence, that McGonagall put her finger up in front of him and quieted the class with a roll of her eye.

McGonagall to gather herself in a huff and straightened "It's FL-IN-T- TI-FOURS" she pointed her wand in the air and wrote it out in large letters. Annunciating as she did so with the class. It continued as such for the next ten minutes. After finally getting the pronunciation down, this left the students around fifteen minutes to practice the spell. It took Sean about half a dozen tries but he eventually was able to turn his match into a needle. By the end of the class about two thirds of the students had successfully turned their matches into needles. She assigned homework just before dismissing the class.

After Transfigurations, Sean had time to find his way to the Potions dungeon. Thankfully, he studied the castle's map the night before so he wouldn't get _too _lost.

"Just need to figure out the staircase movements." Sean thought to himself as he walked the castle. It took him a few minutes, but he managed a straight path once he passed the moving staircases. He found a quiet spot near the Potions classroom and started on his Transfiguration homework while he waited for the last thirty minutes before Professor Snape's class to go by. A few wandering students passed by, but no exchanges were made.

About fifteen minutes before Potions began, Sean grabbed his bag, holding his books and Transfiguration notes in his arms and went to stand. He toppled over from the imbalance and landed right in front of a fiery red-headed girl, tripping her and making her entire book bag fall open.

"I am so sorry, I do need to pay more attention. You're the second person I've bumped into today. Well, I accidentally _Ran_ into the first one, but I made sure she was okay" Sean said to the girl as he helped her pick up her books, and the papers that were in his arms.

The two organized between themselves, Sean picked up a small blank black notebook. While he held the notebook, he felt an overwhelming urge to keep it, to hide it, to just never let the book go, before the redheaded girl pulled it from his clenched hands.

Sean looked down to his now empty hands, shook his head trying to let go of the urge, and looked up at the girl, apologizing again as she handed him his items that she had placed in his bag. How long had he

"No it's okay don't worry about it, things happen. You're Sean right? Ginny Weasley. My brother Ron kinda told me about you earlier today. Well, he mostly complained about you. My friend Luna also actually told me about her little run in with you."

Sean blushed slightly, "It was a complete accident, I apologized to Luna, and made sure she was okay, and then she showed me her spectrespecs which show little creatures called Wrackspurts. I'm sure she's told you about them already."

Ginny rolled her eyes at the mention of Wrackspurts. "Yeah she's told me. Luna is a good friend, but there is a reason her nickname is _Loony _Lovegood."

"I don't think she's 'loony' at all. They're amazing creatures, the Wrackspurts!" Sean cut in as they started towards the potions classroom, causing ginny to roll her eyes again "I saw them with my own eyes though. Have you asked Luna to look through the spectrespecs?"

"Well, no, but I just assumed they're fake?"

Sean sighed. "Well aren't Unicorns, Vampires, Giants, and many other things we learn about in Defense Against The Dark Arts, considered fake?"

"Wait, you thought those were fake?" She paused by the Potions room, waiting for the door to open and Professor Snape to arrive. "Aren't you like a Pureblood Aristocrat, or something?"

"I think that is a bit of an overstatement. That's not the point though. Those kinds of creatures are considered mythical outside of the Wizarding World. So why wouldn't you give creatures such as Wrackspurts the same chance?"

Ginny pondered Sean's statement as the class gathered and the Potions room opened, she quietly replied as they walked in, "You know, Ron told me you seemed a bit odd. Especially for a Slytherin. But you seem pretty okay to me."

Sean responded, "Thanks Ginny, you seem pretty okay yourself too. Even if you are related to a dolt like Ron." He smiled as he went to find a seat up front with some of the other Slytherin students in his year while Ginny went and sat with one of her Gryffindor housemates across from Sean. She turned to him and smiled before Professor Snape billowed into the room.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art that is potions-making, as there will be little foolish wand waving here, many of you will hardly believe it is magic. _This _is why we will be having _Muggles _join our is a Muggle study called Chemistry that is _somewhat _similar to Potions, so I expect everyone here to be able to follow along with no problems." Snape paused long enough to scan the quiet class before continuing,"I don't expect you all to readily understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its billowing fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses…" Snape faded off in a sort of trance before composing himself for a moment. He took in a breath and continued, slightly louder, and with a stronger bravado. "I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper to death- if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

While the Professor was lecturing, a few students were writing notes down, but Sean had already known what was possible in potions because of the potions book he had made use of on every bored night. Instead, Sean decided to open his Potions book to the first recipe and started to gather the ingredients he already had out of his bag while waiting for Snape to start their first lesson.

The Potions Professor noticed this Slytherin pulling out what looked like ingredients to the potion he had planned for the day, not paying attention to his first year speech. He stopped in front of Sean's desk.

"Reynolds, Why are you not writing down these notes?" he asked, annoyance dripping with every vowel.

Sean's head shot up, "Oh, I'm sorry Professor. I just didn't see the need to write anything down. I've read the entirety of the potions book four times now, and it wasn't that hard for me to memorize."

"Is that so, Mr. Reynolds? Tell me then, what is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?" Snape asked the first year.

"There really is no difference between the two, professor. Both Monkshood and Wolfsbane are the same plant. Both more commonly known as aconite."

"Very well. What, Mr. Reynolds, is a bezoar, what does it do, and where might one be found?"

Feeling glad that he had studied his Potions book the most since he got it, Sean answered with confidence "Professor, a bezoar is a stone that can cure most poisons, and it is found in the belly of a goat."

"I see, you _have_ studied. What happens when you mix together wormwood and asphodel?" A few students close enough almost thought they saw the professor smile.

Sean didn't hesitate, or notice the small smile plying on Snape's face. "Depending on how you mix them, you make the Draught of Living Death, Professor."

Snape looked to the rest of the class, amazed that this muggleborn student, not only answered him correctly, but also with enough respect towards him that he wasn't annoyed, and impressed.

"Well? Why are you not writing this down? He didn't miss a single thing, and these will be on the test next week. 20 points to Slytherin, now open your books to page number five. Today we will see how you do making your first potion - The Cure for Boils. Don't worry if you mess it up, the worst thing that will happen is you end up in the hospital wing for a few days with boils " Snape said with a cruel smile.

Sean was excited, having already turned to the page and the ingredients from his bag already lined in order of use on his desk, he started on the potion. He had a hunch they would be doing this potion, because it was the First potion in the book.

As Sean worked on his potion in silence, Snape walked around the classroom correcting the student's mistakes and giving constructive criticism, while also blatantly favoring Slytherin and bullying Gryffindor. Every time he stopped by Sean's potion the Professor would give a satisfied grunt and then walk away.

At one point, Ginny Weasley almost placed the quills in the cauldron too soon. Snape caught her before they left her hand.

"Miss Weasley, it would be wise to Read the Directions Before you blow up your potion." He let go of her wrist and kept walking. This made Ginny look again at her potions book, after glaring at Snape's back for a moment. .

Sean, unlike the other students, didn't notice the moment between the Professor and Ginny. He was in fact busy finishing up his potion at that moment by waving his wand over the potion after adding the porcupine quills. Pink smoke rose from the young wizard's cauldron catching the attention of Professor Snape.

"Well done Mr. Reynolds. You not only completed the potion to perfection, but you also completed it in such a short amount of time." Professor Snape said as he checked Sean's potion.

"_Not bad for a first year, and a Muggleborn in fact. He has potential_" Snape thought this last part to himself, starting to like this new Slytherin already.

"50 points to Slytherin. For an excellently made potion. Now each of you is to collect the necessary ingredients to brew a Wiggenweld Potion which will be worked on next class. If you do not know the ingredients then you can find them in your textbooks. Dismissed"

While the students began packing their things up, cauldrons in the classroom began to empty themselves. Sean was just getting up to leave when he was approached by Ginny. "How did you make the potion so fast and perfectly? Most of us first years couldn't even get it to the correct shade of red" Ginny asked Sean with a hint of jealousy in her voice, but she was also smiling at the Slytherin.

"Well Ginny, truth be told I …" Sean looked down at the ground clearly feeling embarrassed. "I absolutely love Chemistry. Chemistry is basically like potions, but for muggles, like Professor Snape said at the beginning of his speech. I don't know why I repeated that. But I loved just mixing things together when I was growing up. Seeing what goes with what, and the different reactions that occurred from mixing many things together. I didn't have many friends so I did Chemistry pretty much all of the time. Potions and Chemistry just happen to be very similar, and they seem to come naturally to me."

Ginny listened, but she never once laughed at or made fun of Sean. If anything, she seemed impressed, much to Sean's surprise. "Maybe Snakes aren't as bad as they seem," Ginny thought to herself. The two first years exited the Potions classroom, and waved to each other as they went their separate ways after they reached the Great Hall.

As Ginny walked off, Sean began to look around to see if he could find Daisy. He couldn't wait to tell his friend about his first potions class and the praise he got from Professor Snape. Though it was only his first day of actual school work, Sean could tell this year was going to be fantastic.

The next day Daisy sat down with Harry at the Ravenclaw table next to Luna.

"Harry, I never asked, what happened the other night? Why didn't you make it on to the train?"

"It's complicated Dais. Ron and I tried to follow behind you, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley, but the moment we got to the barrier we crashed right into it. Felt like a right wanker. We couldn't get through the barrier, and Ron thought we could use the car. I thought it wasn't that bad of an idea, so then there we are, in this flying car and well we flew to Hogwarts. Granted, we almost got hit by the train, and sort of ran into the Whomping Willow and that is how Ron's wand got snapped…"

"So.. hold on…" but before Daisy could continue her question, a voice filled the hall.

"Look Everyone Weasley's got himself a howler."

Everyone turned to look as Ron, with shaking hands, began to open the envelope before a roar of sound filled the entire hall.

"RONALD WEASLEY! WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING! STEALING THE FUCKING CAR, I WOULDN'T'VE BEEN SURPRISED IF THEY HAD EXPELLED YOU. YOU WAIT UNTIL I GET MY FUCKING HANDS ON YOU, I DON'T SUPPOSE YOU STOPPED TO THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU PUT YOUR FATHER AND I THROUGH WHEN WE SAW IT WAS FUCKING MISSING?! WE RECEIVED A LETTER FROM DUMBLEDORE LAST NIGHT, DID YOU KNOW THAT? THE HEADMASTER WROTE US PERSONALLY! YOUR FATHER PRACTICALLY DIED OF SHAME AS WE READ THE HEADMASTERS WORDS. WE DID NOT RAISE YOU TO BEHAVE LIKE THIS RONALD. YOU AND HARRY COULD HAVE BOTH FUCKING DIED. I AM ABSO-FUCKING-LUTELY DISGUSTED. YOUR FATHER IS NOW FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK, AND IT IS ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT! IF YOU PUT ANOTHER FUCKING TOE OUT OF LINE WE WILL BRING YOU STRAIGHT HOME."

Daisy slowly turned to Harry… "So you...STOLE the CAR… FLEW IT? ALMOST GOT RUNOVER BY THE TRAIN, AND HIT THE FUCKING WHOMPING WILLOW? YOU NEVER THOUGHT TO JUST WAIT BY THE CAR?"

"Daisy, please, you're almost as loud as that damn howler" Harry said with his hand on his head.

"OH YOU BEST BELIEVE I'LL BE AS LOUD AS THAT _FUCKING_ HOWLER! HARRY JAMES POTTER, DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THE WEASLEY'S DID FOR US ALL SUMMER AFTER YOUR AUNT AND UNCLE," Daisy's voice cracked, before she stuttered out a breath," MY, _PARENTS_ DISOWNED US? Do you Understand What an Inquiry at Mr Weasley's job MEANS? HE WORKS AT THE FUCKING MINISTRY!"

She stood from her seat and started down the hall. "I expect you to write an apology to the Weasley's tonight or I will not speak to you for a MONTH." Daisy slammed the doors to the Great Hall and Harry immediately stood up and followed after her.

At the Slytherin table, Draco sat next to Sean, who was holding his sides laughing hysterically, close to falling off of the bench along with the platinum blond. Once Draco was able to catch a breath, he looked to Sean and wheezed out "Damn Sean, your friend there's got some pipes, I'd hate to be the one to piss her off."

Sean was just regaining his composure when the comment caused him to laugh more. "Draco, you never want to piss off ANY woman."

xXxXxXxXx

Daisy was stopped later that morning and was informed that she would have detention for her stunt at breakfast.

xXxXxXxXx

Sean and Daisy spent the next few days working on their impossible communication skills with the help of Harry-whom Daisy started talking to _after _he wrote Mr and Mrs. Weasley an apology letter the day after the Howler incident. The three sat strategically at their own tables while still being able to see each other well enough to mouth the words needed, usually small unnoticeable movements easily overlooked by other students. This came in handy especially when Draco would sit with Sean during lunches and dinner, although Sean mostly always chose to spend breakfast at the Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw tables with Luna and/or Daisy. Some mornings Harry would leave Hermione and Ron to sit with the trio, much to Ron's distaste.

After Second year charms, Harry met up with Daisy and Ginny to tell them about Ron's mishap with his wand. Apparently the youngest redhead boy managed to hit Professor Flitwick between the eyes, causing a huge green boil where Ron had struck it. This story prompted Ginny and Daisy to laugh aloud, which drew Draco to join in the fun. "Ah Daisy, are Potter and his girlfriend bothering you?"

Ginny scoffed "Sorry Draco, we might be Pureblood houses, but we're not into incest like you blood purists."

Harry laughed out and Draco flipped them off. Daisy scolded Ginny about how Draco was her friend and told her to try and be more civil. Then she turned to Draco, eyes alight with fire as they narrowed in on Draco.

"Draco! How rude! Harry's my cousin, just so you know. I am a Potter, by blood at least… I think… Ginny how does that work?" Daisy blushed as she lost her train of thought, but regained her Composure and continued, "What I'm saying is be nice to my family or I won't be your friend." She crossed her arms and Draco chuckled. "Fine, for the sake of our friendship, Potter, I will be… Civil towards you in front of Daisy, and only in front of Daisy." Harry wide eyed nodded towards Draco and then turned to Ginny.

Draco then turned toward and asked Daisy to accompany him to find Sean. Daisy agreed and hugged Harry goodbye. Harry being the big brother he was, was not okay with Daisy going off with Draco, but he didn't say anything because he knew if Draco did anything, Harry would be the first to know, after Daisy took care of him herself (she is Dudley's sister, after all). After Daisy and Draco left, Ginny looked to Harry, "Do you think he knows she's a muggle yet?"

Harry shook his head, "No, but I'd rather him not find out. I don't trust him at all, especially not with my cousin like that."

While walking down the corridor, Daisy and Draco talked about classes and what she enjoyed about the school so far. She'd yet to tell him about her Muggle roots, even though Draco now knew Sean was a Muggle-born, she would rather not have Draco know her blood status just yet, especially after what Luna said on the first day of classes. She wondered what it would mean if she wasn't an ordinary Muggle. They found Sean with Luna out in the grounds near the Lake, Sean with strange glasses that matched Luna's. The two first years were smiling at each other and laughing at something.

"Reynolds!" Draco called out with a smile, A completely different look on the platinum blond than the sneer he had while taking to her cousin, she wondered what that was about…

The four all hung out after classes before dinner, and Draco learned quickly these people weren't so bad, even if Sean was a Mud- Muggleborn, he corrected himself, He's a Muggleborn.

The first Thursday of classes, Hermione and Ron were hanging out in the halls when they saw Daisy and Draco sitting in a corridor alone talking in hushed voices. Ron, feeling like he needed to 'Help' Daisy, steps in.

"Oi, Malfoy, what do you think you're doing talking to Daisy, you better not do anything to her because she's a Muggle!" Daisy dropped her head in both embarrassment and shame. "Ron!" Hermione exclaimed. "You've embarrassed Daisy! Can't you see they were just talking don't you know when to leave someone be? Let's go before you embarrass Daisy or yourself even farther." Hermione huffed, leading Ron away. She turned to give Daisy an apologetic look, but Daisy was already down the corridor with tears falling freely as she ran up the staircase and into a quiet, abandoned classroom. She pulled out her father's old handkerchief, rubbing her thumb over the letters 'VD' as she cried silently. '_Oh daddy, why did I pick __**this**_ _over you lot' _she thought as she sat alone.

"Daisy, are you okay?" Draco asked softly, scaring daisy out of her fit of silent tears, she hadn't even heard him come in.

She sniffed, and rubbed her nose on the handkerchief her father had given her. "Yeah, I'm okay, just… St-Stupid Ron. I didn't want to tell you yet, because you seem to hate Muggles so much… I d-didn't want you t-to ha-ha-hate me." she started crying harder as she let the sentence end, clearly upset by the thought of losing Draco as a friend. Draco stayed silent, unknowing what to say.

"I mean, I know you don't _Hate _me, but you don't like Muggles, and I'm a muggle. I chose this life over my parents and older brother, who coincidentally was really mean to Harry for being a wizard. I wanted so badly to be apart of this world, but I didn't know being me was so bad and I just couldn't have a test run, I just did it and now im here looking all dumb crying to you who might just never talk to me again, because now you know." she stopped to take a deep breath and draco spoke up for the first time, "Daisy, I don't hate you, I don't think I ever could. You're my friend -Dont tell Potter I said that- and I'll never abandon my friends. I don't really have a lot of friends who I genuinely care about. I-I, " he paused, took a breath and murmured something to himself before speaking up again" Daisy, I Don't care that You're a Muggle."

Daisy stopped crying, looking up at Draco who seemed very uncomfortable talking about blood statuses at all. "I've never met a muggle before. I thought you were just a witch"

She stared at him, silent for a few moments. "Never? Like, never ever? Didn't your parents ever take you to the muggle world?"

"Well, no. They despise muggles, truly believe they are worthless scum, I've just always listened to my dad. You guys can't even listen to the wizard radio, or watch Quidditch like us." Daisy laughed at that "we have radio, it's full of music and the world news. And we watch football and rugby on the telly with movies on the big screen. Haven't you ever seen Ghostbusters before? Or The Breakfast Club? Home Alone? Wayne's world?" She listed off all of her favorite movies released in the past decade as draco's face became more and more confused. "Breakfast club? Who would watch a movie about breakfast?"

Daisy laughed, "Looks like I'll be borrowing a vcr and some movies as soon as I can." Draco's face fell more confused and Daisy laughed harder, making Draco smile.

"_Maybe I judged him wrong, maybe choosing this life wasn't such a bad idea. Maybe I should be less dramatic." _She thought to herself as she stood up abruptly. "Oh god, what time is it? I'm gonna be late for class!"

She ran out the door, leaving a confused, thoughtful Draco behind, reminding herself to apologize later for the outburst.

Early Saturday morning Sean rolled out of bed before all the other Slytherin first years. This had become a daily thing for Sean since he was never one to really sleep a lot. He usually woke up around five or five-thirty and just sat in the common room until six when he was allowed to leave. Today Sean decided to sit in his favourite spot. There was a little nook, right next to the windows looking out into the lake. Sean cracked open his journal filled with notes about all the creatures Luna had told him about. He really enjoyed the time he got to spend with her, and learning all this stuff she had to teach him. In his notes he had written about the Wrackspurts he saw, and he was starting a page on Nargles- They apparently live in mistletoe. Sean became so enticed in his journal he almost lost track of time. Six o'clock came and Sean was still the only Slytherin up. He left the common room and decided to head down to the courtyard.

Early morning walks always felt calming and peaceful to Sean. There was hardly ever anyone up besides him, so he could be alone with his thoughts. Mere minutes after sitting down in the courtyard Sean was pulling out a book to read from his bag when he looked up and was surprised to see the Gryffindor Quidditch team walking by. They all seemed to still be waking up, obviously groggy, and very unhappy. All except for an older boy who Sean assumed to be the captain. "What was his name again?" Sean thought to himself. Harry mentioned him once or twice. "Wood. Yeah that sounds right." Sean then noticed a blond Gryffindor boy, about his age, following Harry and snapping pictures of him. "Poor Harry." Sean couldn't imagine how annoying that must be to have someone follow you around like that. The Gryffindor team disappeared around the corner and Sean decided to follow them. Quidditch was one of the many things Sean was excited to see and learn about, ever since he had read 'Quidditch Through The Ages' by Kennilworthy Whisp on his first visit to the Hogwarts library. Sean gathered up his things and followed them to the pitch.

The Quidditch pitch was so much Bigger than Sean had imagined it to be. The books he had read did a great job at describing everything, but it felt completely different actually being there. Sean walked the entire length of the Quidditch pitch (well the entire length of the stands of the pitch) just taking everything in. He walked past an excited looking first year who he recognized as Colin Creevy, fiddling with his camera. "That's who was following Harry this morning" Sean thought to himself. He waved to Colin, who smiled and waved back. Eventually after taking in every detail that he could, Sean decided to find himself a seat so he could watch Quidditch for the first time. He didn't care that it was only practice. Half an hour passed by and there was no sign of the Gryffindor team. After producing his wand from it's invisible holster, Sean decided to pull out his copy of 'The Standard Book of Spells' and practice the levitation charm. He had managed to levitate the feather in Charms class, so he wanted to see what else he could manage. He had his book up to his face and his nose practically buried in it; so focused on his reading that he didn't realize someone had sat down next to him, until they spoke.

"Good morning Sean."

Immediately recognizing the dreamy like voice, Sean put his book down. "Good morning Luna, " Sean said with a big smile. "What are you doing up so early?" Sean asked.

"I love taking morning strolls around the grounds, and I don't sleep much honestly," the blonde replied, looking down at the ground.

"Oh," Sean said, looking at his friend. "Everything okay? Are you having trouble getting adjusted to living at Hogwarts?"

Luna shook her head and looked into Sean's eyes with an almost sad smile. "It's nothing. So why are you up this early yourself?"

Sean didn't want to push on the subject so he let it go. "I honestly don't sleep much either, so I usually get up early and explore around or study. I saw the Gryffindor Quidditch team walking by in the courtyard. And now I'm here hoping to see some Quidditch action." Luna smiled and grabbed the Charms book out of Sean's hand, much to his dismay. "And how do you hope to watch Quidditch while you have your nose buried in books?"

Sean dropped his arms from trying to reach her grasp and rolled his eyes, but he couldn't help but smile too. "Well I've been out here at least an hour now waiting, and I got bored. So I decided to practice the levitation charm."

Luna handed Sean his book back and pulled out her own wand. "May I practice with you good sir?" she said dreamily. Sean gave a slight laugh and nodded "Of course. M'lady."

This caused Luna to giggle. "After you Sean." With a swish and flick of his wand at a rock he saw nearby, Sean said the incantation "Wingardium Leviosa". The rock lifted up and stayed in the air, ascending and descending with Sean's wand. Luna pointed her wand at Sean's bag and repeated the incantation. Sean tried stopping his bag from levitating but Luna raised higher.

"Two can play that game, Luna." Sean pointed his wand at Luna's spectrespecs. "Wingardium Leviosa" The glasses flew off the girl's head and went just beyond her reach.

"Would you like to call a truce?" Sean asked Luna while trying not to laugh. Both first years tried reaching for their items again, both failed. Luna nodded her head and brought down Sean's bag. Sean doing the same with Luna's spectrespecs until they landed back on her head. There was a brief moment of silence, but then the two both started laughing.

"So Luna." Sean began, looking at his friend who was still giggling.

"So Sean." She replied looking back at the boy with a smile on her face.

"Since we both don't really sleep much, I was wondering if you'd like to maybe explore around the school grounds with me in the mornings? I'm sure there is so much to see."

With a huge smile on her face, Luna replied "I would love that Sean!"

While Luna and Sean were preoccupied, they didn't notice the Gryffindor team had finally made it onto the field. Several other students had also arrived in the stands, including Hermione, Ron, and Daisy. Daisy ran up and tackled Sean in a hug, "Hey, I thought you'd be here after Hermionie told me there'd be practice, and of course you have a workbook, you nerd" she said playfully, letting go and hugging Luna after. Ron and Hermione said hello -Ron only doing it after Hermione elbowed him in the side. Ron as usual was eating, this time cakes his mother had sent with her latest letter.

"Aren't you finished yet?" Ron called out to Harry.

"We're just now getting started." Harry replied waving to Daisy. She let a huge grin spread across her face and waved frantically back, almost hitting Sean while doing so. Sean put his book and his wand away and turned his attention to the Gryffindors flying around. In his peripheral vision Sean noticed Colin taking pictures of the practice. The Keeper Oliver Wood came to a stop, looking at the boy. He seemed to be inquiring about the boy to his team. Harry rolled his eyes, and Daisy caught on to what was happening.

"Hey Colin, want to sit with us? I'm Harry's cousin." Colin's eyes lit up and he ran over to ask Daisy a million questions, leaving the camera be. Harry gave her an appreciative smile and continued his practice.

Not long into the practice Sean noticed movement on the ground. As he took a closer look, he noticed the Slytherin Quidditch team heading onto the field. He nudged Daisy and pointed to said group "My Teams coming, do they practice together?" he asked as Daisy pointed it out to Hermionie and Ron. The Gryffindor team all noticed and shot towards the ground. "Oh, this doesn't look good." Hermione said. Sean was the first one to get up. The rest of the group followed him towards the stairs.

Down on the pitch, the group-And Colin-led by Sean finally got to the two teams to see what was going on. Ron spoke up first. "What's going on? Why'd you all stop? And what the bloody hell is Malfoy doing here?" Daisy perked up, looking towards the back of the team, hidden behind what She presumed was the Beaters, stood Draco Malfoy in all his blond glory, looking like he ate the canary, until, that is, he saw her and immediately looked bashful.

"I'm the new Slytherin seeker, Weasley. Everyones just been admiring the brooms my father bought for the team." He stated smugly, facing away from Daisy and towards Ron and Hermionie.

Hermionie made a dig towards Draco, commenting on how he must have bought his way in, Sean felt the comment was rather unfair, as he knew how hard Draco had been training for this. ( but he knew now wasn't the moment to speak up)

Draco spoke again, this time towards Hermionie, "No one asked your opinion, you filthy little mudblood." He seethed.

Everything went quiet, Fred and George dived for Draco only to be cut off by Wood.

Alicia Spinnet shrieked "_How dare you._" Sean froze. Colin and Luna gasped, Harry looked confused, Hermione looked hurt, and Ron immediately pulled out his wand and yelled, wand pointed at Daco "EAT SLUGS." There was a loud bang and a green light shot out of the back end of Ron's wand and hit him in his stomach, sending him flying backwards onto the grass.

Hermione was immediately at his side fretting over him "Ron? Are you okay? I'm sure you remember now but your wand is broken." she giggles half frantically

Sean along with the Slytherin team burst into laughter, some doubling over as tears fell from their eyes as Ron made a face of disgust and a slug came out of his mouth. Sean looked to Daisy after he finally stopped laughing, mouthing "It'd be better if someone smarter had made that curse." Harry and Hermione pulled Ron up.

"Lets get him over to Hagrid's. It's closer than the Hospital Wing, and he'll know what to do." Colin raised his camera preparing to take a picture, but Harry and Hermione pushed past him with Ron, and Daisy close behind. "Not now Colin." was all Daisy said, lowering his camera as they left the field. A few minutes later the Gryffindor team left the field as well with Colin.

Sean turned toward Luna. "Luna I need to talk to my 'Big Brother' so I'll see you later alright?" Luna nodded and left the field. "Sean approached the Slytherin team. "Draco I need to have a word with you before you start practice."

The two Slytherin walked off to the side. "What would you like to talk about Sean?"

"First, I want to ask, what a Mudblood is. All I know is everyone got upset back there when you said it to Hermione. And it didn't particularly sound like a compliment." Draco took a deep breath and explained, "No Sean it wasn't a compliment. Mudblood is a slur for someone who has no magical parents. It basically means dirty blood. I learned it from my Father."

Sean sighed "Draco, you do remember that my parents are Muggles right? That would make me a Mudblood too. Is that what you think about me as well? That I'm nothing but dirty blood?"

Draco was shocked. "No of course not Sean. I.."

Sean cut him off before he could continue, "Then why would you think that of Hermione, who is THE Smartest in your year and probably in all of Hogwarts. Let me ask you another question. Do you think Daisy has dirty blood?" Draco fell completely silent, all of his aristocratic haughtiness dissolved. "You shouldn't copy all the things your Father does, Draco. I know, deep down, that you don't agree with all of the Pureblood ways, or did you forget that we talk to a muggle every day. You owe Daisy an apology and you definitely owe Hermione a huge apology. I have something else… do you judge me or Blaise, for our skin color?"

Draco's head shot up, "Of course not! That's ridiculous!"

"Listen. In Muggle history, people of our colour were looked down upon, treated as house elves, and beaten for the way we were born."

"But, that isn't something you can control, you were born that… oh.. I see what you mean." Draco's face grew thoughtful at this information.

"Those are just some things for you to think about. Now I'm gonna let you get back to practice. Congratulations on making the team Big Bro. But if you don't fix things with the girls, you're not going to forgive yourself." Sean said walking away from the older boy who was now deep in thought.

Draco had spent his whole life believing Muggles and Muggleborns were dirty, a stain on the Wizarding World, and in his first week he learned two of his truest friends were both of those things.

Sean, his brilliant 'little brother' and Daisy, smart, caring, sweet Daisy, was a full on Muggle. And what did Sean mean by treating people like house elves, he will definitely need to do some research on -dare he say it- Muggle History.


	6. The Party and The Voices

Daisy reached Hagrid's hut with Hermione and Harry half carrying Ron between them. She moved ahead and knocked politely before calling out "Hagrid! We need your help!" The half giant opened the door as the other three reached his view, only to see Ron let another slug slip past his lips. Hagrid made a face and grabbed a bucket next to the door, handing it to Ron before ushering the four children inside his hut.

"Sadly, all we can do is wait it out, nasty curse, that is." Hagrid paused before turning to Hermionie, "What happened, if you don't mind me asking. Who was Ron tryin' ter curse?" He asked as they all sat down around the small hut.

Daisy took in the single room for the large man: a small bed, fireplace, table, and a few chairs for guests. This was not fit for the big man, she might need to talk to the Charms professor about seeing if someone could make this… home more suitable for him.

"and then he called Hermione a Mudblood" Daisy tuned back into the conversation in time to hear Hagrid gasp and Hermione sniffle. She quickly wrapped an arm around her new found friend and rubbed her arm in companionship.

"What is a mudblood?" Daisy asked, unsure why everything had happened.

Hermione was the one to respond, her voice small, "A mudblood is someone who is born from a non-magical family, someone with dirty blood, someone like me."she sniffled again, a single tear running down her cheek.

Ron lifted his head from his bucket long enough to mutter " 'mionie, don't listen to him, he's a slimy snake anyway" before bending back into the bucket to let out another worm.

All the while, Daisy stilled. Draco called Hermione a Mudblood because she was born from Muggles, what did he think of her then. He had just told her he didn't mind she was Muggle, but what if he was lying.

Daisy stood up and ran out of the hut, crying as she let her feet carry her to her most favorable spot on the campus, underneath the quidditch stands. What if he hates me. I must be the dirtiest blood to him if 'Mionie is a mud blood. Why would he even say that his 'Little Brother' is Sean, who's a Muggleborn as well… maybe I'm just too much of a Hufflepuff. Maybe he's laughing with his pureblood friends about my stupid friendship. Maybe it's all just a joke to him…. No. That can't be it, he's close with Sean. Maybe Draco is just confused

She was wiping away her tears when Harry found her, his sweet face filled with sorrow for his baby cousin. He sat down next to her, wrapping his one arm over her shoulders, while simultaneously pulling her legs into his lap to comfort her like he did at home after Dudly was particularly mean to her.

"Don't listen to Ron, I know you and Draco are good friends, for some reason, and Sean speaks highly of him. But you need to remember, Draco and I don't get along, neither does he and Hermione. He is a pureblood to the core, and he's a spitting image of his father. You weren't there at the bookstore, but when we visited Diagon Alley, he and his father came by and got into an actual fist fight with Mr. Weasley, much like the fight Ron and Draco had during my first Quidditch match. Remember when I told you about that?"

She laughed slightly at the memory of Harry telling her about his first Quidditch match, and the fight he had gesticularly told her about.

She took a deep sigh "I'm not upset with Ron, I'm upset with Draco. How could he call Hermione that when he knows I'm a Muggle. He KNOWS Sean is Muggleborn. How could he let such a disrespectful slur out in front of us, it makes me question how he really feels about our friendship." she said, her voice still weak from crying, but full of hurt and determination.

Harry spoke up "Look, I don't like him. But… Give him time, I think he's trying, even though he was raised pureblood, I think you and Sean have opened his eyes a little. Maybe go talk to him? Tell him how it hurt your feelings. And if he laughs at you, I'll pummel him to a pulp." Harry added, cracking his knuckles.

Daisy chuckled at his antics, and stood up, "Thank you, Harry, I love you, and I'm so, SO happy I chose to keep you in my life, even if it meant leaving pop and momma, not Dudders though, he was a grade A wanker." They both laughed before Daisy continued, "But I know momma loved you. She told me so, while she thought I was asleep one night, she came into the room and thanked me for keeping you safe from Dad and Dudders. I just thought you should know." Daisy smiled, gave the surprised Harry a quick hug with a kiss on the cheek, and ran to find Draco.

Harry sat on the floor for a moment, shocked at the realization that his Aunt Petunia actually cared for him. He thought back, she only ever hit him once (and in front of Vernon) mostly it was manual labor, or verbal abuse, calling him a freak. And even when it was manual labor, she had let Daisy help him. Harry felt lighter after they talked, even though he had gone to comfort her, she managed to make him feel more comforted in the end….

The next night Harry and Daisy sat at the Hufflepuff Table, even though Harry felt uncomfortable around so many younger students, but not wanting to miss a chance to talk to his cousin. He shifted uncomfortably as he told Daisy about his detention...

"What do you mean you _Heard _voices?" She whispered frantically. He hushed her and Mouthed "Later". She nodded and changed the subject.

October soon arrived, along with it was plenty of rain. Colds spread amongst the students and staff. Sean, Luna, and Daisy each caught a cold. Lucky for them Madam Pomfrey was there to help. Their colds were gone instantly thanks to the Pepperup Potion, though they were left with smoke coming out of their ears for several hours after.

Whenever he wasn't studying, Sean loved watching the Slytherin Quidditch team practice. (of course he would sometimes still watch even while studying) With their new Nimbus Two-Thousand and Ones they looked like greenish blurs zooming around. At one of the morning practices Sean was sure he saw Fred and George, watching the team practice from behind the bleachers. One minute they were there, and the next minute they were gone. Shaking his head in confusion, Sean focused back on the practice.

About half an hour later the practice was just finishing up. The sun had begun to set. Draco flew up to Sean, dismounted his broom, before taking a seat next to him.

"I'm sure you worked up quite an appetite after all that practice." Sean turned towards the sweaty Slytherin.

"You know it. I'm definitely ready for some food. Race you there?"

"Wouldn't really be a fair race now would it?" Sean asked looking from Draco, to the Nimbus Two Thousand and One, then back to Draco.

Draco smirked and picked up his broomstick. "Don't worry Sean. I don't need this to beat you."

"You are so on Draco ." Sean quickly gathered up all his things.

The boys decided that the front of the Quidditch field would be the starting point.

"Want to make this interesting Reynolds?"

"How so MALFOY?"

"If I win…" a smile flashed across the older Slytherin's face. "You have to admit that you like that Loony girl."

Sean turned his face away, trying to hide the fact that he was blushing. "Whatever Malfoy." He hesitated for a moment then turned back to Draco. "Fine, but WHEN I win…" a smile on his face. "You have to admit how you feel about Daisy."

It was Draco's turn to hide his face. "You've got a deal Reynolds."

As soon as the two boys started running, it started raining. This gave them even more reason to get inside faster.

Malfoy got to the courtyard first, but he tripped over a branch that fell from a tree struck by lightning. He quickly regained his balance, but it was enough for Sean to catch up.

"You alright there Big Brother?" Sean asked while trying to contain his laughter. "If you keep tripping like that, then you'll definitely be admitting how you feel about Daisy."

They stayed neck and neck the rest of the way to The Great Hall. Both boys by this time were soaked due to rain and sweat. They got to the Slytherin tables at the same time.

"So. Looks like we both won? Or we both lost? Sean said in between drinking down cup after cup of water.

"We are Slytherin. We don't lose." Draco replied breathing heavily.

Both boys dug into their food. Savoring all the delicious food that appeared in front of them.

"You're right you know." Sean said, turning towards Draco and speaking between bites of food. "I do like Luna. At least I think I do. She's not Loony. She's actually really smart. We help each other out with our studies. I think she might even be better than me in Potions."

The older boy didn't interrupt. He didn't laugh at his Little Brother. He didn't make fun of him. He just listened. Draco actually cared about Sean, and if he really did like the Lovegood girl then he would support him.

"She's quite pretty too. I can't help but smile every time I see her."

Draco noticed that Sean wasn't even looking at him anymore. He followed the young boy's gaze until his own eyes landed on none other than Luna Lovegood, who was talking with her fellow Ravenclaws. Draco looked again at Sean and sure enough the boy was smiling. Draco turned and looked at the Hufflepuff table, and his eyes happened to meet Daisy's. They held eye contact for what seemed like forever. Draco turned away first; no one noticed the red blemish on his cheeks for the Muggle girl..

"I know what you mean Sean." Draco said when he noticed he was also smiling. After they ate, Sean and Draco Headed to Potions With Ravenclaw. Meanwhile across the castle, Ginny and Daisy walked to Defence Against The Dark Arts, where they found a note spelled to the door telling the class to go to the 7th floor and meet underneath the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy. The two first years made their way up the moving staircases.

"Do you know who the hell this Barnabas the Barmy is?" Ginny asked Daisy.

"I have no clue!" Daisy Huffed as they reached the top of the fifth floor staircase "But Fuck this Asshole for making us go up 4 flights of stairs in a MAGICAL SCHOOL THAT HAS NO FUCKING ELEVATORS!" She raged as she ran up the next flight.

Ginny nodded in agreement. "I have no idea why Mum and all the girls in this school are so obsessed with that Asshat! He is clearly not as good as he states in his books. Harry is probably better than that clown and he is only in his second year!"

"Do you like my cousin or something? I remember you avoiding him at your house when we arrived, but you still kept an eye on him. You think I don't pay attention to my cousin. I didn't Choose this World for nothing, I noticed!" Daisy laughed and turned to Ginny, " Plus you bring him up A ton around me, and honestly, not to be rude, but he's just too much drama. Killing the dark lord, TWICE NOW! How does this Big Bad Dark Wizard even keep losing to a kid anyway? I mean, Ginny, he's got a Target on his back. He is as they call him 'The Boy Who Lived' would you actually want to be involved in all that he brings?"

They reached the 7th floor and found the other students waiting under a tapestry. Daisy spotted a few of her friends and ran over to them, laughing and giggling, not noticing Ginny's Glare stabbing daggers into Daisy's head.

Lockhart entered the area floating cape and broad smile, and started pacing in front of a bare wall, talking as he did "Today class we are going to be practicing a spell I helped perfect. It is a slicing spell. It can be quite dangerous though so we are going to be practicing on very large Pumpkins that I helped Hagrid the Groundskeeper grow for Halloween. We are also going to be practicing this spell in a safe place that I discovered when I was a student here at Hogwarts. This room comes and goes, but it's always here in the same spot.

The students looked past Lockhart to see two doors that they hadn't seen before...

Later that day it was learned a misfire from one of the student's who were cutting the pumpkins accidentally sliced Daisy's arm, earning her a trip to the Hospital wing, and a very angry eager Harry to find her after classes as Madam Pomfrey was letting her go.

"Daisy, what happened? Ginny said a kid just tried to slice a pumpkin but it hit you? How? Who was it? Why were you even in a room with Slicing spells in the first place! You don't have defence spells! I'm talking to McGonagal about this. Not your safety."

"Harry, Stop. I'm not a child, I'm fine, Madam Pomfrey healed me right up, and it was an accident, just let it go."

Harry huffed, but nodded reluctantly, gesturing for Daisy to lead the way towards the dining hall. She led, and turned towards Harry to whisper.

"Plus, I need to tell you something, you told me about the voices, well…. Harry, a group of Fae visited me in DADA, they basically parroted what Luna said weeks ago and then giggled like bells while flying all around me and then I was shot by the slicing spell and they healed most of it, it wasn't bad, but… Harry…. Was Grandma magic? I mean Grandma Evans, Not The Potters."

Harry thought about it for a moment. "I don't think Aunt Petunia's parents had any magic. I believe they were both muggles just like her. But are you sure? Also why fae?"

Daisy shrugged, but kept quiet as they walked the rest of the way to the Dining hall where she saw Sean and Luna talking.

Halloween was always Sean's favourite holiday. Carving pumpkins with his parents was more fun to the young boy than trick or treating. He had heard that Hagrid was growing pumpkins big enough to fit three people in them, and he couldn't wait to see them carved into Jack-o-Lanterns. Sean also couldn't wait to see how The Great Hall would be decorated. He had heard a rumor that Professor Dumbledore hired dancing skeletons. No decorations were up by the time Sean got down to the Great Hall the morning of Halloween.

"They probably put them all up right before tea time, using magic." Sean thought to himself as he sat down next to Luna at the Ravenclaw table.

"Good morning Sean" Luna smiled at the boy. "Are you as excited as I am about the Halloween feast tonight as I am?"

Sean smiled back. "Of course! You know Halloween is my favourite holiday Luna. I've been practically talking your ear off about it since the beginning of the month."

Luna gave Sean a nudge and laughed. "I know. I just like having someone to talk to about it, it's one of my favourites too. My Favorite classic holiday being the B.C. Easter celebrations."

"Do wizard families do the same thing as Muggles do on Halloween? Like carving pumpkins, going to spooky attractions, watching scary movies on the telly, and trick or treating?" Sean asked his friend.

"I do believe Wizards and Muggles celebrate Halloween in the same way, but of course Wizards add a magical twist to everything, although I've never heard of a Telly before, what kind of magical device is that?."

"It's a muggle thing, I can show you later if you want." Luna nodded excitedly, "You mean twists like the dancing skeletons Professor Dumbledore supposedly hired for tonight! I really can't wait for the feast and all the sweets that we might be able to get."

Daisy joined her two friends at the Ravenclaw table as Sean finished his sentence.

"Are you excited for the Halloween feast tonight Daisy?" Luna asked.

"Well I would be excited if I was going."

Sean and Luna both gave Daisy a confused look to which she half smiled and sighed.

"Harry got invited to Nearly Headless Nick's five _hundredth _Deathday Party, and he wants me to come too."

"He has a party for the day he died?" Sean asked. "That sounds kinda.."

"Nice!" Luna interjected. "The ghosts of Hogwarts all seem to be quite friendly. I've talked to The Grey Lady a few times, and also Sir Nicholas. Those Headless Huntsmen keep picking on him since his head is still 'Technically' attached," Luna air quoted with an eye roll." which is really mean. Peeves though is quite an interesting one, and can be rude at times."

"You should come to the party tonight then Luna!" Daisy excitedly interjected. "I'm sure Nick wouldn't mind if Harry brought a few extra guests. And I would love the company." She looked at the two with eyes Sean had already deemed the Daisy-plea-eyes and shrugged.

"I would love to go." Luna replied then turned to Sean, "I know both parties are tonight, so it's alright if you say no, but would you like to come to the party with me?"

"I suppose there is always next year's Halloween feast. How many people, who are alive, can say they've been to a Deathday Party? I would love to go with you Luna." Sean replied with a smile on his face.

Seven o'clock came around and the group of students; Ron, Hermione, Daisy, Sean, and Luna, led by Harry, walked past the Great Hall and it's inviting golden candles and gold glow all around. They all walked down the passageway that led to the dungeons. There were candles down in the dungeons leading to Nick's party, but these candles were long, thin, and jet black with blue flames. They were not as inviting as the ones outside the Great Hall.

The group turned a corner and there was Nearly Headless Nick standing outside a doorway that had what looked like black curtains draped over it.

"Ah Harry, Ron, Hermionie, Thank you so much for coming." Nick said mournfully with a tip of his head. The three Awkwardly nodded and curtsied.

"Of course Sir Nicholas. I hope you don't mind but I brought along a few more guests. This is Sean and Luna, and I believe you already know my sister Daisy."

Sir Nicholas tipped his head to each one of them. "Thank you all for coming. Please do come inside."

Nick led everyone inside, and the students were shocked to see that it wasn't all that gloomy at the party.

"This is actually kind of nice, besides the fact that I'm freezing my arse off." Sean said, as he looked around at the hundreds of pearly white translucent people.

There were dozens of ghosts floating around on the dance floor together, others just mingling with one another.

"Let's have a look around, before we freeze where we stand." Harry suggested.

The group all set off careful to keep to the edge of the dance floor as they did not want to accidentally walk through anyone. They noticed the Hufflepuff House ghost, the Fat Friar talking to a knight who had an arrow in his head. The Bloody Baron was standing by himself. The other ghosts seemed to be trying to avoid him.

Hermione suddenly stopped. "Harry we need to turn around. I don't want to talk to Moaning Myrtle."

Harry turned around and they all started to head in the opposite direction. "Who is Moaning Myrtle?" He whispered.

"She is the ghost that haunts the girl's bathroom on the first floor." Hermione replied.

"Haunts a bathroom? Really?" Sean asked.

"Yes. Trust me, you can't imagine trying to go to the loo just to have her in there throwing tantrums and wailing."

Sean stopped and turned around and started walking back in Myrtle's direction.

Harry, Ron and Hermione continued walking away until they arrived at what looked like to be a buffet table. But rotten.

Daisy and Luna followed Sean towards Myrtle.

The trio approached the broad looking ghost who had the most melancholy face they had ever seen.

"Hello, you're Myrtle right? My name is Sean and these are my friends Luna and Daisy."

Myrtle looked at the group suspiciously. "What do you want?"

Luna stepped forward. "We don't want anything ma'am. We would just like to talk to you. If that is alright."

"Why would you want to talk to me? So you can make fun of me later?" Myrtle gave a disheartened laugh and inspected each of the kids in the group.

"Why would we make fun of you Myrtle? You seem nice enough, and we've only just met." Sean spoke up.

Myrtle seemed to become just a bit less glum. "Everyone makes fun of me. They call me fat. Ugly. Miserable moaning, moping Myrtle."

Just then Peeves the Poltergeist appeared next to Myrtle. He was wearing an orange party hat, a bow-tie and a huge grin on his face. "You forgot about 'Spotty' Myrtle."

Myrtle burst into tears and fled from the party. Peeves chased after her, throwing peanuts at her and continued calling her 'spotty'.

Sean, Luna, and Daisy went to chase after Peeves but then a horn sounded.

They stopped and looked around. A few seconds later, a dozen ghost horses ridden by a dozen Headless Horseman burst through the walls of the dungeon. All the other ghosts started to clap.

Sean knew he wouldn't be able to catch up to Myrtle and that pest Peeves. He made a mental note to ask Hermione more about Myrtle later on, and he turned to the show, joining Luna and Daisy to watch with.

One of the large ghosts at the head of the pack raised his head to see out over the crowd. (this caused everyone to laugh) The ghost made his way over to Nick while he put his head back on his neck.

"Those are the ghosts that are always making fun of Sir Nicholas. We should get over there." Luna whispered to Sean and Daisy.

The trio started making their way over to their friends and Nick. Harry was talking to the ghost who seemed to be the leader of the Huntsmen.

"Nick is very terrifying, and...uh.."

"Haha!" a voice yelled from the floor.

Sean, Luna, and Daisy looked to the floor and saw the head of the ghost that Harry was talking to. Apparently the ghost had laughed so hard at one point his head fell off again.

The head spoke again, "I bet Nick here asked you to say that!"

Luna went to interject, but she was cut off by Nearly Headless Nick looking nervous and announcing loudly "It's time for my speech!" He made his way to the podium and stepped into the spotlight.

"My lords, ladies, and gentlemen, it is with my greatest sorrow…"

Nick was cut off by a ghost head flying by. Everyone turned to watch the Headless Hunt play a game of Head Hockey.

Daisy had enough of these Huntsmen ruining Nick's party. She stood up on to the Rotten Table, Noting for later to clean her shoes, and bent down to ask Hermionie for assistance in conjuring a megaphone.

With megaphone in hand, and standing on the table, Daisy Pressed the Siren Button, Causing all ghosts in the room to fly away to the walls. "Listen here Mother Fuckers!" She yelled into the Megaphone "We came here tonight to CeleMourn our Dearly not so Departed friend and you Dick wads need to RESPECT HIM!. Now, SIR. Headless Nick, please continue your speech."

Daisy clambered down after giving Harry the megaphone and watched the crowd close in and gather while Nick spoke.

"Can we get out of here? I can't take anymore of this," Ron said through chattering teeth.

"For once I agree with Ron," Sean shivered.

Daisy nodded in agreement, once again looking over the crowd to make sure all was still well.

"Alright let's go," Harry said as he led the group out of the dungeon.

Ron rushed ahead towards the stairs leading to the Entrance Hall. "Do you think we still have time for pudding?"

Suddenly Harry stopped and clutched at the stone wall, Hand on his scar.

Sean turned towards him, "You alright Harry?"

Harry seemed to be listening for something, as he squinted up and down the somewhat dark went to her cousin. "Harry are you okay? What's going on?"

"I hear it. That voice again. Listen!"

The whole group froze in place and looked at Harry. "The voice is moving. This way," Harry whispered as he ran up the stairs and into the Entrance Hall. He ran up the marble staircase that led to the first floor.

"Harry, what on Earth are we…" Hermione began to ask, quickly following behind..

Harry cut her off with a shush. He seemed to be listening again. He looked up to the floor above, and he ran again. This time taking the stairs three at a time.

Harry led the group all around the second floor, and he didn't stop until they turned into a deserted passage.

Daisy looked very concerned for her cousin. "Harry, what the hell was that about?"

"Yeah." Ron said, trying to catch his breath. "I didn't hear anything."

Hermione and Luna both gasped. Everyone else turned towards them.

Hermione pointed down the corridor. "Look!"There was something on the wall ahead. The group all walked slowly forward. It was words at least a foot high written on the wall. Torches on the wall illuminated the words just enough to read.

THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED.

ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE

"There's something hanging underneath." Ron whispered and pointed, hitting Sean's shoulder.

"Watch where the hell you're pointing Wonald Reasley. You…"

"What is that?" Luna asked cutting off Sean before he could say more, her voice a bit shaky.

Everyone inched closer to the writing. Harry almost fell over, which caused Sean who was right behind him to almost fall over too. On the floor by the words was a large puddle of water. Hermione and Ron grabbed Harry, while Luna and Daisy grabbed Sean. The group all squinted at the shadow underneath the message again as they got closer.

They all realized what it was at once.

It was Mrs Norris, Filch's cat, hanging by her tail from one of the torch's bracket. She looked stiff, and her eyes were wide open; just watched in horror, as Sean stepped forward and unsheathed his wand. He wasn't scared, just confused and a little amused. He poked the cat with the tip of his wand. Hermionie winced and covered her face, Ron just staring at the words.

"Sean stop it!" Daisy scolded him. "That's rude and disgusting."

"Is it dead?" Sean asked nobody in particular. "It does look pretty dead. Poor gal."

"It doesn't matter Sean! Poking animals, dead or not, is just rude Sean." Hermione said in a teacher like tone. Luna nodded her head in agreement, which caused Sean to blush.

He muttered a "sorry" as he put his wand away.

"It might be dead, that looks like blood." he shivered, Hermionie rolled her eyes and shook her head, "It can't be Blood!" She hushed out in a loud whisper.

Harry already had a sour stomach due to the food at the party, so Sean poking this maybe dead cat didn't help at all.

"Let's get out of here." Ron said.

"Shouldn't we try to help out Mrs. Norris?" Luna asked with Harry and Hermione nodding in agreement.

"We don't want to be caught here," Ron replied. "Trust me." He was too late, Harry, Hermionie, and Luna Lovegood were all around the cat and trying to pull it off the torch.

Suddenly there was a rumble from the floors below. The sound of hundreds of students' feet making their way up from the feast. Students packed into the passage from both ends.

It roared with noise in the halls as the students gathered to a halt. All the talking, and all the noise died down when people noticed Mrs. Norris. Students tried pushing forward to see what was going on.

Suddenly through the silence someone shouted.

"Enemies of the heir beware? You'll be next, Mudbloods!"

The voice came from Crabbe. Him and Goyle, the two goons who are seen mostly with Malfoy, were smiling at the sight of Mrs. Norris hanging immobile in front of everyone.

Mr Filch pushed through the crowd. "What's going on here? What's this shouting about?" He looked at Harry and the group, then he looked past them and saw Mrs Norris. Filch fell backwards and shrieked "Mrs Norris! My cat! What has happened to my cat?"

Filch's eyes landed on Harry.

Harry rolled his eyes "Great now guess who is going to get blamed for this shit." he whispered to his friends.

"Maybe next time listen to the redhead dipshit who was actually Right for once!" Daisy whispered back, obvious frustration in her voice.

"For once?-" Ron began but he was cut off

"Did you do this boy?" he yelled, "You! You killed my cat! I'll murder you. I'l-"

He was interrupted as well. "ARGUS!"

Professor's Dumbledore, Mcgonagall, and several other teachers had finally arrived. Dumbledore walked past Harry and the others and removed Mrs Norris from the torch bracket.

"Mr. Filch you will come with me. Mr. Potter and the rest of your group as well." Dumbledore walked back towards the office.

Professor Lockhart spoke up. "If you would like Albus, my office is nearest. Please feel free-"

"Thank you Gilderoy," said Dumbledore as he ushered everyone through the crowd, followed closely by Lockhart who looked to be visibly shaking from excitement, and Professors Mcgonagall and Snape. Each irate and confused at the situation and the students involved.

Lockhart led the way into his office. He lit the candles on his desk with a dramatic wave of his wand and stood back. Only 3 of them were fully lit. Hermionie did a simple lighting spell while Mcgonagall and Snape each conjured their own seats to watch what would happen. Flitwick and Professor Sprout were the last to follow, "Just got the patronus, and I must have misheard you; what happened?"


End file.
